


Mrs and Mrs Luthor

by redkryptonian



Category: Lena Luthor/Reign - Fandom, Supergirl, reign x lena, reigncorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor/Reign - Freeform, Powerless AU, ReignCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkryptonian/pseuds/redkryptonian
Summary: Inspired in the movie Mr. & Mrs Smith. They meet in a mission and fell trying to kill the same target fell in love don't knowing their true identity. After 6 years of marriage they have a baby girl that they are trying to manage to rise between their missions. The love that they feel to the other is true not there still the lies. Also taking care of their relationship that has become into passive/agressive





	1. Our Daughter

Sam was driving fast through the streets with a smile in her face, driving between the cars towards the pier. It was midnight. Two black vans was chasing her. Her car didn’t had a plate to identify her.

She was enjoying all these until she heard the police. She frown deeply and pushed even deepest the throttle.

Her phone ringed once, twice with a song she knew the best. He pulled out the phone turning around in a corner fast almost drifting and kept her way. She answered the phone

“Hey baby” Sam said with an smile cursing under her breath pulling her wheel to the right seeing in the distance a garage

“Sam where are you?” Lena was holding her baby daughter sleep in their house

Sam turned off the lights driving her car into the building “I’m about to finish something at work and I’d be home in an hour” she was tired to play with the ones she got to chase her. All targets

“I hate when you work this late” Lena pushed a combination of tiles in the kitchen and a medium size of window opened near the oven full of knives and a a couple of guns

Sam got in the last floor having taken distance from the van she was hearing coming after her “I’d be home soon” she got off the car “I have to leave you, the lab is nuts with this” Liar… she thought

“Okay bye, I love…” Lena couldn’t end her sentence because Sam ended the call

Lena looked at her daughter move a little in her arms and smiled bright. The little girl had only 9 months and Sam since the last two months worked a lot in the lab. She couldn’t blame her. She did the same, but in the mornings. Their schedule before they decided to have the baby fitted perfectly to them. But their little gift made them work into their relationship better. The couple therapy didn’t worked sometimes because sometimes after their meeting with their MD they had always the urge to slid his throat

Sam put her jacket in the edge of the balcony pulled two guns out checking she had enough bullets and opened all the doors of the car like she abandoned the car and ran away. She hid in the side of one of the three cars that were there with hers

The van came in and two men went out with golden guns going to her car. They cursed after checking there was nothing and kicked the car angry.

Sam whistle againing their attention and shoot them in the head making them fall into the floor dead and shoot to the wheels of the van, there was a young guy shaking, the driver, when she saw him she rolled her eyes

“This will teach not to fuck with me” just one bullet in the middle of his forehead

She searched into their belongings and found a few files she needed. She pressed a button on her collar

“Tell mother I have the files and that it’s fun to be back” Sam heard a voice in her micro headphone inside her ear and smiled “I’ll see you tomorrow guys, nice hatch”

Sam put all her things into a backpack and set everything of the target in fire but not before clean her car.

 

When she got home everything was dark, she made her way into her room seeing Lena as a vision, it was true they had their fights and arguments, in her mind Lena always started them, but it was because of both. Lena a perfectionist and Sam a little disaster. Sam went to their daughter bedroom and saw her sleeping, she bent down and kissed her little head softly. When she was about to leave the room she startled in her tracks because Lena was in the door frame with her arms in her hips with a serious stare and her right brow up.

“Hey” Sam tried to kiss Lena’s lips but she turned her face a little only giving her her cheek

“Can you lower your voice, you know how hard is put her on her sleep when you are not here?” Lena whispered looking at Sam going passing next to her

“I am here, right?” Sam took off her white blouse (she had changed her clothes in her way home) and waited until Lena got in the room closing the door after her “I’m sorry, I will tell them to make me stop making me stay late in the protein” she did the puppy eyes face Lena couldn’t resist

Lena sighed shaking her head “tomorrow night I have a flight to Metropolis” Lena felt the hands of her wife on her pulling her closer “don’t…” Sam was kissing her neck “Sam”

“What?” She bit Lena’s neck and licked the spot

Lena claw her nails in Sam’s arms smiling holding a moan she wasn’t going to give it that easy this time.

“You have been bad” Lena breathed feeling Sam pushing her towards the bed

“Really?, because I only want to do good things to you” Sam kissed Lena

Lena fell into the bed seeing Sam crawling on top biting her lip until she reached her lips kissing her hard with lust. She was trying to resist her but it was hard. Sam was been good doing all her chores and taking care her of her daughter while she was -out- killing people.

 

Next morning Lena woke up in an empty bed, she was naked. She wore a pair of sweat pants and a tee and went to her daughter room, she wasn’t there either. Lena went to the kitchen and they were there watching the tv, the little girl in the lap of her mother and both of them had a little frown they always had when they were thinking. Sam and the little girl turned their head to Lena, the little girl smiled big seeing her mother looking at them with a soft smile while Sam still had thin frown

“What is this cra…” Sam looked at her daughter then to Lena who were about to chastise her language “this crab…”

Lena smirked proud “what do you mean?” She leaned down giving a lot of kisses to her daughter and a simple kiss in the lips to her wife

“Where are the good toons we had when we were younger? These things are nonsense” Sam whined

It was Saturday morning so they had all the morning to themselves until Lena had to leave

“She likes them” Lena pointed pouring coffee into a cup

“I have to teach this mind to like the good things” Sam looked down at her daughter

Lena rolled her eyes and went to her office with her coffe in her hands. She turned on her laptop and 5 seconds later she was reading information about her target. Her target was a fetishist, she took a sip of her coffee and saw Sam and the baby entering in the room, she hit fast a few keys changing the screen into a one with paper work and sipped again another drink of coffee following them with her gaze until their were next to her

“I have to go to the shelter, do you need anything beside your morning coffee?” Sam brushed Lena’s hair back with one of her hands

“No, I will sent a few emails and then I’m gonna pack” Lena sipped again her coffee

“Alright then” Sam bent down giving Lena a kiss “Let’s go Ruby” Sam made her daughter laugh making her tickles.

Sam loved having her daughter in the secret room she had under the shelter. Lena hated the shelter, she never even went near it.

When Lena was alone she stood up seeing her wife and daughter going into that disgusting shelter from the window. She made a few calls and went to prepare herself to go to office.

 


	2. Another day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena lately is feeling weird while doing intimate missions. Sam in the other hand have fun in every single of her missions and the most important taking care of her daughter

“So how are you and Sam?” Kara was curious

Lena did a tender smile “We are working better, thanks for your concern”

“And the baby?” Kara bit the inside of her cheek

“I have pictures wait”

Lena pulled out her phone and checked the gallery. It was full of pictures of Sam, Sam naked, she scrolled up leaving the pictures behind until she reached the new pictures of Ruby

“Here” Lena shown the pictures to her best friend

Kara took the phone “Awww she’s so cute!” Kara was a puddle watching at the pictures

Lena laughed “There’s also a video Ruby saying mama” Lena was feeling proud “I am mama”

Kara hit on the play button and there was Sam with Ruby in her arms pointing at her with her finger. Ruby with a deep frown looking at Lena while Sam repeated a few times Mama until after a few seconds Ruby said mama. Lena was the one recording the video. Kara cackled when she heard Lena jump from her seat screaming YES

Lena rolled her eyes “Enough” Lena took her phone back

“If she wasn’t the seed of the devil I could tell Sam is an amazing mother” Kara took a sip of her green juice, the ones she only drink with Lena

“Watch out Kara” Lena warn

“Sorry… anyway we have new toys. HER has sent new awesome weapons and you have a -secret- target in a few weeks” Kara left a file in the table “Oh and I’m dying to babysit Ruby one of these days” The blonde woman stood up

“Liar” Lena picked up the file, she only got paper files when it was important

“Have fun tonight at the neighborhoods party” Kara mocked at Lena

“Come on…” Lena rolled up the file and hit softly Kara’s arm while she was laughing “Dork” Lena shook her head while she Kara leaved the old fashioned restaurant

 

Lena was drove home, she wore her gold wedding ring and parked the car at the garage. When she walked in the garden and kicked one of Ruby’s toys she got annoyed, she repeated multiple times Sam to pick this things up. She was going to the kitchen door and saw the lights of the shelter on, she really hated that thing, it didn’t fitted at all with the house but there was were Sam got her tools and where she used to relieved stress with her punching bag until Lena made her to put it on the bedroom. Lena enjoyed the view of Sam hitting that thing hard.

Lena crossed her arms in a prudent distance of the door of the shelter “Sam?” Lena waited for a few seconds

Samantha opened the door with a grease stain in her face and Ruby holding a hammer in her hands “Hey baby” Sam smiled big “You are home early” She walked towards Lena

“Can you just not give our daughter dangerous tools?” Lena took the hammer from Ruby’s hands off seeing the little girl about to cry

“But she likes it” Sam knit brows

“No tools until she knows what she’s holding” Lena said slowly

“Uhg, alright” Sam were about to kiss Lena but she put a hand in her chest making her stop “What?”

“Grease stain” Lena pointed taking Ruby in her arms “Clean your face”

Lena made her way to the house and Sam went back to the shelter closing the door behind her. She opened again the hidden door going inside. She sat in her leather chair and hit the replayed the video of the new target.

“A man in his twenties, weak, seems useless” Sam said out loud

“He has the codes of our people and other people, I need you to find him, take the codes and clean everything. It will be easy with your skills. You will use your favorite toy, a bazooka” A female robotic voice said “You are our best Hitman Reign, you can’t fail, there’s not two chances. I exactly two weeks you will have 24 hours to do your job”

“Easy… thank you mother” The video ended also the call.

Sam cleaned her face, picking up one of the car pieces she had prepared in the shelter and went inside the house finding Lena feeding Ruby

“What’s that?” Lena made a disgust face when Sam left in a side of the kitchen a car pistol

“I was cleaning this for a friend” Sam placed her hand in Lena’s back bending over her to kiss her in the lips “I like this red lipstick” She kissed her wife again

Lena smiled in the kiss “You are ridiculous” She placed a hand in the side of Sam’s neck pulling her into another kiss and pushed her “When’s the neighbors thing?”

“I think it will be around 22:00” Sam picked an apple and bit it

“I have to go to the office to a technical emergency, I’d be back before 22:00” Lena said thoughtful “Martin’s house?”

“Yup” Sam hold her apple in her teeth taking off her shirt “As always” She leaved the kitchen

If it wasn’t because she had an easy target she could have go behind Sam and fuck her until the neighbors hear her calling her name, but there was also Ruby awake so that impossible. Sometimes Lena really missed having Sam for her own, they argued a lot or ignored each other for hours but the sex always was make up sex were always incredible.

Lena put her hair up in a perfect bun, wore a fancy tiny black dress while Sam was taking a shower singing. Lena always loved to hear Sam sing or her goofing songs

“Babe, Ruby is sleeping in her crib, I really have to go”

“I love you!” Sam yelled cleaning the shampoo of her eyes

Lena smiled “Love you too” Lena wore her beige long coat and left the house

A taxi was already waiting for her out of the house. The driver left Lena at the doors of a really expensive hotel in the middle of the city, the man nodded at Lena, and she nodded the man back. She made her way into the hotel towards the room assigned. There were two bodyguards waiting, they checked her purse it only had a few -toys- and the men did a disgusting smile. Lena wanted to kill them but instead she smiled back

When she was in the room the men closed and locked the doors behind her. She smirked pleased. There was a tall man wearing only a pair of green silk pants

“They told me they will send a beautiful woman but…” the man said and Lena opened her coat “…this is getting better”

Lena untied her bun letting her hair fall in her shoulders perfectly and the man went into his knees crawling to her feets. Lena put a one of her heels in his chest making him stop. The man let her to tie his wrists and a choker in his neck and a piece of dark leather in his eyes, and wore leather gloves

“You know mister Waltz? You’ve been a very very bad boy” Lena whispered at the man’s ear “you know what happen to bad boys?”

“What? What happens to bad boys?” The man had already a boner

Lena tightened the choker hearing a moan of the man “They DIE”

“What?” The man frown and Lena broke his neck

Lena escaped in a cleaning elevator whistling enjoying the views of the backstreet. The taxi was waiting for her, she went inside and gave the man an USB she collected from the target. The old man started their way back to Lena’s home

Lena only wanted to see Sam and her daughter, she preferred to do distant targets, these ones make her feel dirty like she cheated on Sam.

 


	3. A new suspect

Sam was walking around the house they never went late anywhere. It was 21:50 and the stupid party at his neighbors house where at 22:20. Of couse Sam was taking Ruby to the party because that’s how they will get an excuse to go back home whenever they wanted.

She took her phone and hit on Lena’s name only to hear Lena’s phone ringing upstairs,

“Lena?” She called

“I’d be down in a minute” Lena said from her dressroom taking off her -working- dress and putting it in her hidding compartiment

“When did you…” Sam smiled when she saw Lena in her underwear closing the door of her closed

“Where’s Ruby?” Lena asked walking next to Sam without looking at her

Sam followed her actions staring at her “In her room we where waiting for you”

“Well Sam I was here changing my clothes” Lena shot back

The huge smile Sam had in her face fallen and nodded “Fine” 

Lena turned around to apologize but Sam was already leaving her dressroom

“Fuck” Lena cursed under her breath, only to hear 5 minutes later the front door being slammed. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes

 

Sam was in her yard talking with the neighbor Lena hated the most. She always day-dreamed to shoot her in the face. That woman always touched Sam, placing her hands in her arms, touching her face, making her laugh and sometimes telling her innapropiate things that Sam always took as jokes.

They were full smiles with Ruby in Sam’s arms when Lena came outside to catch up with her wife.

“I’m telling you, we should go one weekend at my beach house”

“Lena hates the beach” Sam laughed “That wouldn’t be a good idea”

“Hi” Lena faked her best smiled “Monica how you been?”

“I was telling your wife she looks really stunning tonight” The woman said looking at Sam who raised her brows in surprise

“I know, right?” Lena placed a hand in the back of her wife “Are you coming with us to Martin’s house?

“Oh no… no… I just came back to home and I saw her standing here alone and just wanted to say Hi” The woman didn’t stopped any second to look at Sam “You beautiful baby is growing so fast”

“Yeah because that’s what babies do… they grow” 

“Lena should we get going we are kind of late” Sam looked at Lena with a half smile

“Sure” Lena nodded smiling at her wife “See you soon Monica”

“Bye princess” the woman took Ruby’s hand smiling making the baby smile “Bye Sam”

The woman made a few steps back looking at them waving and then turned around. Sam smiled again and started to walk towards Martin’s house

“I really wish she stop flirting with you” Lena said catching Sam’s walk

“She was being nice, Lena” Sam wasn’t even looking at Lena

“She’s a bitch who flirts with MY wife everytime she can” Lena said angry

“Well now we are going to act we are fine in front of people. I have a real important appointment in two weeks”

“I have a meeting in Toronto in two weeks”

“Then we have a problem, Lena. One more”

Lena couldn’t say anything else because they were already in Martin’s house

“We have to talk about this” Lena looked at Sam making her turn around

“We are not talking about this” Sam looked at Lena and the door opened

“Hi there! how’s my favorite neighboors!” An old man greeted

“Hi Mr. Martin” They said smiling big

“Come in please” The man said happy

“Thank you” again they said it at the same time with a big charming smile

 

The women almost dragged Sam to their side asking her things about the baby leaving Lena aside talking with a few men. One of them asked Lena about her job as a -huge nerd machine-. Lena once again wanted to break another neck tonight. She excused herself after leaving amazed and confused the men. She was looking for her wife and found her hearing a huge -awwww- 

Lena was drinking whiskey in the rocks. She leaned at the frame door looking at her taking a sip of her drink. She was giggling having Ruby sleeping in her arms. Lena always had this thing for Sam. She knew she loved her but sometimes she pushed her away in the most meaning way with a cold answer or arguing for the stupiest thing. But right know she was looking at her like there were no one in the world but her

Lena went towards Sam kneeling to her side “Hey, We should get home” 

“You guys are adorable” an old woman said while the others contained another aw

“Yeah our girl is already KO” Sam smiled soft at Lena “Hope you don’t mine ladies”

The six older and young women didn’t minded at all. Lena left her whikey in the table, stood up and took her daughter in her arms. Sam got up too and waved at the women walking next to her wife.

Almost at their door Lena waited for a moment while Sam enter to the house and made her turn around not being followed by Lena

“I’m sorry” Lena truly apologized

“Why? You always snap at me for no reason, and I get mad and then we are fine…” Sam was holding the door “It’s ok… that’s our dynamic and I love you”

“Maybe we have to go to see our therapist again” Lena sugested getting inside the house

“You want to go?” Sam smiled happy

“Yeah… and I promise not avoiding the date” Lena saw Sam closing the door looking at her “I’m going to leave Ruby in her crib and i’d be back in five minutes”

Lena gave Sam a kiss in the cheek and went upstairs. Sam felt happiness and relieve that she didn’t do anything wrong and Lena this time wanted to go to therapy. She always proposed the date but only went 3 of 9 times. Sam went to the kitchen and saw a man wearing all black searching something in the cabinets. He was giving his back to her

She went sneaking behind her and put her arm around her throat and started to choke him. The man shaked only giving her space to hold more her grip and strength to choke him. The man fallen into his knees after a couple seconds and unconscious right after. Sam turned the man around in the floor and started to look into his pockets, nothing but their adress. She heard Lena closing the door of their daughter and dragged the man into the laundry room.

She searched into a bag on the laundry room her zip ties and handcuffed the man with it. She shoved his mouth with soaks and put a blanket on him.

“Sam?” Lena called

Sam closed the laundry room behind her with an smile, this was the first time someone broke into their house.

“Hey babe” Sam grew her smile more

“What were you doing there?” 

“Leaving some towels from the guest room”

“The lights are off”

“We have to leave this more time off because the planet needs us”

 

The man opened his eyes into a room with white lights surrounded by walls of steel and all kind of weapons and stainless steel cabinets. The man started to growling at the socks he had in his mouth

“Look who’s awake” Sam said looking down at the man “We are going to play a game, a game I love” She pushed the side of the man with her right food “And If you don't give the answers I want… you are going to feel real pain” She smiled warm pulling from her pocket a pair of cutting pliers “Shall we?”

The man tried to yell and Sam kicked his face. They were at the underground of the first floor of her shelter. Sam had this saddist side she loved to show in every opportunity she had.

Lena was sleeping peacefully in their bedroom Sam have leave her tired after sex. They used sex to distract the other and it was working good

 


	4. Therapy

Sam had her eyes in the road, Lena was by her side lost in her thoughts. Sam tried really hard not to take this option for them while they were in therapy. Lena in the other hand thought it was the best because that would be a first contact for Ruby.

Sam stopped the car in Kara's garage entrance and contained her anger. Lena unzipped her seatbelt and turned her body to smile at her daughter. Lena had read that the kids are more relaxed in cars but Ruby always was beyond of that and that was because of Sam always used to take her everywhere in that car. Ruby at see Lena did her happy face sucking her pacifier.

"Don't you think we should take that thing off anytime soon?"

"Lena we are not taking her pacifier off she's a baby yet" Sam turn the engine off

"It was only a suggestion, Sam" Lena switched her head to Sam having her face inches close

"Then I suggest you to not" Sam kissed her wife making her laugh

"Idiot"

Sam shrugged "You married me" she smiled proud

 Lena went for the diaper bag, Sam was assemble the baby stroller in the sidewalk in just three motions. Lena now had her daughter in her arms looking at Sam do her victory pose

"less than minute!" 

"How do you do that fast?" 

"I'm good with hands" Sam winked at her with a playful smile

Lena couldn't avoid the big smile forming in her face "I know" Sam gave her a quick kiss going to close the trunk door

 

Kara had her hair wet last night the read two books about baby care. Lena asked her to take Ruby today and if in case all the experience were good, in less than two weeks she will do the favor to take care of the baby for a day. Sam wasn't convinced of Kara's skills to take care anything alive and the woman was decided to proof the seed of the evil that she was more than qualified. She had her glasses on reading a magazine sat in the stairs waiting for Lena to come over.

Sam knock three times the door with her knuckles. Kara stared at the door confused, Lena always used to ring the doorbell. Kara dropped next to her the magazine and jumped the last four steps down going to open the door. 

"Hi!" Lena smiled big with her daughter in her arms playing with her necklace. Sam standing next to her

"Hi guys" Kara faked excitement after seeing Sam there she expected only Lena and the baby "Come in please"

 Kara stepped to the side allowing Lena's family go inside. Sam was never been inside that house and couldn't help to do a quickly check on everything just as she used to do at her targets. Just in case. Sam was hearing Lena and Kara talk. She saw something that got her attention but Lena called her name twice

"Yes?" Sam saw Ruby moving in Lena's arms trying to go to her "Come here baby girl"

"Thank you. So, if you need something you can call us, it's gonna be three hours"

"Yeah no problem. Ruby is not gonna be in better hands" Kara assured

"Alex's are better" Sam mumbled making funny faces to her daughter

Sam was 100% sure they heard face and were more than pleased at that. Kara forced a smile

"Sam we should get going" Lena checked the hour

"I'm gonna miss you princess, mom and I are gonna be back soon okay?" 

"Sam give the girl to Kara" Lena ordered trying not to sound bossy

Kara hold Ruby in her arms but the baby immediately frown. Sam wanted to laugh. Lena kissed the back of Ruby's head and squeezed gently Kara's arm mouthing -Thank You-. She had to push softly Sam a few times to walk through the car.

Once there Sam turn on the engine but a few tears fallen from her eyes and sighed. Lena got shocked by this and something inside of her melted making her taking one of her wife's hands

"Sam..."

She dried the tear from her eyes with her free hand "what?" Sam did a happy face

"Sam" Lena repeated scooting closer to her "Ruby is going to be fine and we will be back soon" 

"Yeah sure" Sam nodded quickly sniffing

"She will" Lena pulled Sam into a kiss "I promise" 

They stared at each other eyes for a moment and Sam got better. They have never had left the girl with a stranger, Lena was fine leaving her daughter with her best friend but Sam no. She even trusted Alex or Maggie to do that but no Lena's friend

 

 

"Mrs and Mrs Luthor" A woman read from a leather notebook

"We are" Sam spoke first after look at Lena

"My name is Rhea Marshall, from now on I will work with your case" 

"Excuse me ma'am what happened to our therapist?" Lena put a hand ontop Sam's thigh without notice her moves

"I'm afraid to communicate that she's not longer able to attend couples anymore" The woman said with her eyes on her notes 

"Why?" All this was weird

"Last night she had an horrible accident, she's in the hospital under medical care"

"wow"

Lena moved on her seat awkward she didn't wanted to go thru all this again. And more because this therapist looked colder than warm and optimist like their former Therapist.

"I've seen that your last visit were several months ago"

"Yeah... about that..." Sam sniffed again "We only need a little tuning"

"Sam, I don't think this is going work" Lena whispered covering her mouth 

"Mrs Luthor I don't think that running away from a session will be fair for your wife" 

Lena gave that woman a glare but Sam wasn't comfortable neither.

"I have read your file and I think you need a lot of work to do" Rhea had again her eyes on her notes

"We are fine, we just need as I said a little things to..." Sam tried to explain

"Negation is always a card on your marriage?"

"Sam we are leaving" Lena wanted to snap at the woman but the best option was that one leave

"Yes we are leaving" Sam followed Lena to the exit not just after she memorized the name to track the woman "We can work this without her help"

 

 They were drinking a coffee in a café. Sam staring at Lena with lovely eyes taking a sip of her coffee. Lena leaned and kissed the corner of her lips. In that moment they were fine, relaxed, Sam wasn't talking about Ruby, there were just the two of them there, aside from the people also in the café. 

"Can we go back and pick up Ruby?" 

"What if we spend the last two hours doing some things... adult things" Lena teased

"Are you serious?" 

"Is the first time in months just for us" Lena bit her lower lip "And maybe we could start here" 

"Bathroom?" Sam had this playful smile

Lena was about to say something more but Kara was calling. Lena pulled her mobile from her jacket and Sam got worried

"hello? Kara is everything okay?"

"Yeah Ruby stopped crying a half hour ago and she's sleeping now" 

"Sam, she's fine, she's sleeping" Lena notice her wife breathing again "Do you need something?"

"Why you have skip your therapy?" Kara asked "Do didn't liked the new one?"

Sam got a call too a stood up to talk. Lena checked Sam were far enough

"What did you do Kara" Lena asked massaging a point in her forehead 

"Nothing I swear"

"Kara Danvers"

"Okay. Maybe I hacked your therapist car's computer aboard"

"We are going to talk about this later" Lena checked Sam laughing talking in the phone "Are you okay with Ruby?

"Yeah, but the girl have Sam annoying and stubborn personality" Kara heard Lena scoff 

 

Sam was picking a stevia packet talking to one of her friends

"Did you write her name well, right? Rhea Marshall" A robotic voice was in the other side of the line "I want everything about that woman tomorrow morning. And could the guys clean my little mess?"

"The man had no finger prints or real teeth" The robotic voice said

"But its all clean right? Last night I let everything out" Sam laughed again 

"We will still looking for that man's agency, Reign" 

"Cool, and if you don't mind I will go back to my wife" the last word came out from Sam's mouth will of love

 

 

Winn reached the first door of an office and came in, he was about to open another but a secretary stood up

"Where do you think you are going kid?" 

 "HER told me she wanted to see me" Winn nodded "I can't make her wait"

"HER is seeing you" The woman pointed a camera above of them "Here"

He doubtful took the envelope and pulled out two photos and dropped his head to his chest

"How this even happened? No... I'm not doing this"

"You can leave now boy" The old woman ignored his comments

"This is not going to end up good" Winn whined 

 

It was a picture of Lena walking next to Sam. The taller woman had her arm around Lena's shoulder while Lena carried their baby daughter. The pictures had red circles on Lena and Sam but a blue one on the baby. The second picture had a location in the desert. Lena worked for the same agency than Winn, he knew she was the best agent in there, but rules were rules.

 

 

At night Lena was behind her desk reading and studying the mission. It was suspicious to get that much care about a simple boy but it was big money. The send a mail to order get her gear and her flying ticket.


	5. The dinner before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena organizes a dinner with Reign for her friends, luckily Sam has also invited Maggie but as usual where Maggie goes Alex too to equilibrate the situation with having Kara around.

"Seriously, DO we have to do this?" Sam asked and set the table

"Don't be a cry baby" Lena kissed her cheek seeing Sam trying to catch her lips

Lena kissed Sam on the lips and Sam pushed her to seat on the table

"Sam, Ruby is awake" Lena said but wasn't pushing her away

After a few days of the failure of their therapy sesion because their new therapist was an asshole they were lately good. They were working better, their fake work in offices and Sam's being ultra helpful at home not only taking care of Ruby stopped their arguments and fights. The both of them were actually good

"Why do you always like this place" Lena hissed after Sam bit her neck 

"Because I like to eat in the table" Sam whispered and bit her neck again making Lena laugh

Lena pushed her softly "I don't know why you are always like this"

Sam quirked a brow going to pick up Ruby who was in the floor playing with a interactive baby toy then looked to Lena

"Do you know why I like wine as much as you?" 

Lena sighed "why?" 

"Because-" Sam got again closer with her daughter in her arms "You two with the years are the finest" She placed a kiss in her lips and leaving her there

 

Around 20:00 their friends were there, everyone being cordial. Sam everytime tried to dodge staying in the same place as Kara sitting next to Maggie and Alex or with her friend Gayle. Lena didn't liked something about Samantha and Gayle they almost communicate in silence with gazes or mimick and it was because they were too close and the woman rarely spoke, but Lena was kind of attached with Kara so she shouldn't be feeling anything weird from Sam's friend. Just before they sit on the table to eat someone rang the door. Lena saw Sam pushed herself to get up putting her hand on Gayle's leg and jogged to the door not knowing who could be.

"Oh hi..." Sam greeted surprised

Lena saw her from the living room while their friends chatted. Lena got up from next Kara after seeing Sam talking with someone happy. Once she got there Lena made a face but tried not to be so obvious

"Lena hi" Monica greeted

Sam looked from her wife to her neighbor and put an arm over Lena's shoulders getting her closer and placing a kiss in her temple

"Hi Monica" Lena gave her the glare when Monica immediately had her eyes again on Sam "Babe we are about to serve the dinner"

"Right" Sam agreed quickly "Uhm, Mon maybe we'll talk in another time"

"Yeah, sure, I just passed by because today I got a great day at work and they gave me this, and as you know" The woman giggled making Lena roll her eyes "I don't drink red whine, but I know you do" She gave Sam the bottle

"Wow, Thank you!" Sam smiled while Lena again was thinking to run over the woman with her car

"Bye Monica, thank you" Lena pushed softly from the door and closed it before the other woman could talk "And now she brings you wine?"

"What? she's nice"

"-Mon-" Lena repeated "-I know you drink red wine-" Lena repeated again

Sam gave a quick glance to their friends talking about something and pulled Lena to the nearest wall and pinned her

"Lena you are the only one" Lena tried to move but Sam pushed her body towards Lena "I don't know why you get sometimes like this" Luckily she was tall enough to hold her wife that way

Lena sighed resting her hands in Sam's hips "Because I don't have bitches flirting around, always" Lena had this angry face Sam loved because she actually loved every feature of her

"You want to have them? Because you actually have a men and women always flirting... and I don't care because every night you come back to me" Sam was being honest "Lena i'm yours"

Lena clenched her jaw feeling Sam's words "Get out" She did her annoyed face scrunching her nose, Sam knew the best when she was embarrassed "And this is going to the trash" Lena took the bottle from Sam's hand

"Wait" Sam kissed Lena there

"Get a room" Gayle passed going to the bathroom with the most creepy monotone voice

"Get a wife" Sam yelled getting her eyes back at Lena's "I love you"

"I'm hungry"

"Me too" Sam did her cocky smile Looking her wife from her up and down

Lena laughed pushing Sam going to the living room "You are unbelievable"

"What? you are hot" Sam shrugged behind Lena making her smile

Kara did a disgust face while Maggie and Alex smiled funny at the couple

"And now let's see what Lena has made" Sam made her way to the kitchen 

Kara almost face palmed because she knew Lena didn't know how to cook, never she wanted to cook. When she was at home she made a group of her girls who worked with her cook before Sam got home.

Lena served aubergines and tomatoes roasted with quinoa and soy sauce. On the other hand Sam made hummus, celery with carrots and almonds cheese.

For dessert Lena bought vegan cupcakes, and Sam couldn't bake the dessert in time because she were working on something in the shelter before help her with some things.

The true is that the dinner were almost terrible but the raw veggies and hummus on the table saved the dinner. But to Kara's surprise Sam ate all Lena cook.

"She's amazing" Alex had Ruby in her lap getting her attention shaking a toy

"She's a baby, Alex" Maggie smiled 

"I know but she's cute" 

"Yeah I can't deny that" Maggie took one of the little hands of the baby

"The girl is calm which is great" Gayle pointed standing up "Tell Sam I had to go" she checked her mobile and left the house

"Rude" Kara hummed "Will you behave tomorrow right?" Kara almost pleaded 

Maggie smiled big and did more faces to Ruby making her giggle then she started to play peekaboo

"If you have any problem you can call us and we will go to help Kara" Alex offered sincere

"That would be nice, the other day, they went to a therapy session for three hours and she cried almost an hour and I didn't know how to make her stop"

"Rock the baby, check the diaper, check if she's hungry, and if they sing to her that's a tip" Maggie explained smiling still playing with Ruby

"How do you know all that?" Kara was confused

"How don't you?" Maggie just laughed

"We would amazing parents" Alex stated staring at her girlfriend

"Yeah but first a dog" Maggie placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips

"You two are adorable" Kara gushed "Not like them"

Sam and Lena came back with glasses and a bottle of tequila from the kitchen after they cleaned a little bit everything

"A shot and goodbye?" Sam smiled 

"Uh yes" Maggie stood up from her kneeled position playing with Ruby

"No thank you" Alex and Kara said at the same time

 

Around 3 AM Sam was awake as she used to be in missions. How she has been trained. She stretched her arms in the air cracking her left shoulder which annoyed Lena the most always thats why she used to do it alone or when she was in her dreams and waited two minutes sitting in the bed. She checked that Lena was sleeping deeply. Then went to her daughter bed seeing the little girl sleep peacefully. Sam stroked her hair and then her little back softly. She prepared the little girl's diaper bag and set an outfit for her to not make Lena worry about what to make the baby wear. It was gonna be hard for her to be away from her little a whole day. But at least she convinced Alex to check on the baby too.

Around 7 am she was ready to go but she got back to their room instead. She laid in the bed for a half hour until Lena turned her body around openning a little bit her eyes.

"Why are you doing awake" Lena mumbled tiredly

"I have to go, remember?" Sam brushed a lock of hair from Lena's face

"Right..." Lena placed a hand on Sam's neck "You are cold" Lena said her eyes closed

Sam had taken a cold shower "I'm fine"

"Come here" Lena tried to move the blanket but Sam's weight was making it hard "Fuck"

"Is that a request?" Sam joked

Lena huffed stroking her eyes making Sam wait "No, succubus" Lena smiled curling in Sam's chest

"I'm ready, and I have 30 minutes" Sam joked again

"I don't know how you do this this early" Lena raised her head to find Sam's face

"Flirt or make you come with my mouth or fingers?

Lena snorted pushing Sam away, making her fall from the bed. Sam laughed, Lena crawled until the edge of the bed looking down seeing her wife cackle

"I'm so sorry"

"I'll see you tonight?" Sam asked between laughs 

"Yes my flight will land around 19:00 and Kara will be with Ruby the whole day so..." Lena raised a brow provocative 

"I like the idea" Sam was still in the floor

"Can you come back here?" Lena extended her arm

Lena tried to pull Sam by her tee to make her go back to on the bed but Sam caught her arm and pulled her down landing on top

"Samantha what the-" Sam shut Lena up kissing her deeply

"Ruby's bag is ready, you have your coffee in the machine, fruit in slices in the fridge and some fresh cookies

Lena placed her hands one on Sam's cheek stroking her lips with her thumb and the other on top of Sam's heart

"I'm going to miss you" Lena tried to record in her mind that moment just in case anything bad happened "You are perfect"

"I love you Lena Luthor" Sam smiled

"I do love you too" Lena smirk

"I have to go" Sam kissed her again and waited until Lena stood up "I'll see you later"

 

Lena saw Sam leave with a worried expression that disappeared in a matter of seconds getting into the Hitman mode


	6. Day Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lena leaves Ruby with her best friend Kara until the moment Kara have to monitorize Lena's surroundings. Alex is beyond excited to be able to have a baby for a couple hours with Maggie. Sam different than them is having the best time of her life driving across the desert with a boogie car with her favorite desvices and armament until she get shoot and have to play chase finding the horrible truth

Lena around 9:00 am ended with the new plan to put bombs in the way to take down the target, she heard her daughter bable, the girl was already up, and as Sam have left everything prepared only to change the baby and take breakfast. She entered to Ruby's room seeing her daughter laid in her back playing with a toy in her crib and she picked her daughter up to change her clothes. When Lena and Ruby went down to the kitchen there was Sam's iPod on a speaker with a note saying -Play Me- and a wink face. Lena unlocked the iPod and it had a playlist with five songs one of them was an audio.

"Do you want to hear what mommy has left for us?" Lena asked Ruby while this pulled the neck of her shirt "Of course you do" 

Lena played the list 

-"Huh, first, good morning baby"- Sam said with a cheesy voice -"I mean Ruby don't get too cocky Lena"- Sam giggled -"And good morning to you too babe. Huh, I don't know why I am recording this, but it's fun. I have made everything only for you to take breakfast and take Ruby to Kara's house, luckily if Kara gets too overwhelmed Alex will check on Ruby. You may know this already but I wanted to say it. Oh have I told you, you look hot today? Because babe you do, you always do"- Sam breathed hesitant -"Can't wait to get home"- There was a silence -"I love you... Now the music"-

Lena left Ruby on her throne hearing thru the speaker -No one like you / Scorpions- Lena leaned in the counter laughing. Sam was so childish sometimes. Lena began to sing the song around the kitchen making Ruby's breakfast that was super easy, two spoons of powders and milk then mix it and voila. Then heated her coffee and put out from the fridge the fruit. Lena was smiling singing the song. Sam even without being there make her feel things. Next song was -Still Into You / Paramore- Lena was thinking that if she didn't lied to her that much their marriage could be perfect, with the typical fights every couple had but still perfect. She checked the hour in the third song -No Matter What / Papa Roach- Lena frown thoughtfull hearing that song, she really hoped that moment never happen. Seeing Sam in danger where the last she wanted in the world, or their little girl. Almost at the end of the song she turned off the music a little bit before the fourth song started. She wanted to listen what was the last song but it was time to go

"Mommy is a huge dork you know" Lena said to her daughter making her giggle "Now is time to go"

Lena went with her daughter in her arms out of the house with the diapers bag on her shoulder to her sport car. Sam had the familiar one, she always liked big cars, in fact she were able to drive every single car perfectly. Lena only liked the compacted ones. 

Lena left the diapers bag in the passengers seat when she heard an annoying voice she hated. She turned around seeing Mónica there happy, in her yard almost behind her.

"Good morning neighbor, good morning Princess" Monica tried to reach Ruby's hand but Lena stepped back

"What do you want Monica?" Lena asked cold

"Just say to hello" Monica noted Lena's attitude "Where's Sam?"

Lena smiled pissed off "Monica, this is going to be the only time I tell you this, because Sam is too nice to tell you... GO FUCK YOURSELF" Lena had an angry face, Ruby giggled

Monica was shocked "But..."

"Stay away from my wife and daughter, you bitch" Lena spat through her teeth "And now if you don't mind, go back to your fucking horrible home so we can leave. And who the fuck paints its door in a pink fucking color" Lena turned to open the back door of her car. Monica had her mouth open don't knowing what to say only leaving Lena there.

 

Lena all the way to Kara's house was happy, feeling good after yell at Monica what she wanted to yell at her after all these two last years when the woman moved to the neighborhood and began her flirty behavior with her wife and Sam not taking any of her flirts. Also she wanted to break the nose of that woman but it would be a little bit much if Sam knew. When she knocked Kara's door making her daughter giggle Kara saw her good mood.

"What have you done?" Kara asked taking Ruby from Lena's arms

Ruby made a face about to cry but Lena dropped the diaper bag next to the stairs and picked her daughter again making her stop that pout in just three motions

"Nothing" Lena said looking at her daughter kissing her temple "Please don't cry with Auntie Kara"

"Alex will be here in an hour, your flight leaves in an hour, they are already waiting for you" Kara tried to make the kid laugh not getting anything "Just when Alex arrive I'd be going to the office with the girls"

"Perfect, I might get going" Lena handled Ruby to Kara "Mommy and Mama will be back soon. I promise" Lena kissed the cheek of her daughter "In case if anything goes bad, find Sam and make sure Ruby is fine and take an eye on her" Lena said that stopping in the door before open it

"Lena anything bad is gonna happen, we have you" Kara smiled "You are the best on HER"

"Just do" Lena leaved Kara's home

 

10:00 

Sam was driving a gray car reaching a point. She had flew to the desert and went to a safe house she had prepared these days. She saw a man trying to see what was inside the cabin and she whistle just to shoot the man in the face when he turn around. Sam found out he man had got there with a Boogie Car when she was dragging the dead body to a side of the cabin where she had a chipper machine, her initial plan was put the bazooka in the trunk and drive to the Zero point and shoot the tarjet, but the boogie car seemed fun. She turned on the engine of the boogie car to see if it had enough fuel and a soft string of music sounded through the old speaker. Sam started to swift the songs and it were songs she loved. She checked the hour and she had two more hours ahead. She decided to change the speakers and put some better. The ones she had on her car. Luckily Jeep and boogie cars had the same electronic. She first changed her clothes

She saw someone calling with the letters D.D she smiled and hang up

"How's the most beautiful voice on the company doing?"

"Have you reached the point?" It was a robotic voice

"Babe can you turn it off, please?" Sam sighed pulling out of the cabin her tool belt throwing it next to the boogie

"Reign have you reached the point?" she spoke serious

Sam smiled "Any, I miss you, or good morning or something sexy to say?" Sam closed her bullet proof fit vest

"Reign cut the crap out" Now it was a playful voice

"That's better, when I'm gonna met you?" Sam cracked her shoulder again getting ready to start to change the speakers

"When you take down the target"

"What?" Sam smiled big 

"Reign, PSI is on a mission, i'm not gonna be able to check up on you, so do a clean job"

"Only if you say it nicely" Sam was already changing the eletronic

"Does your wife knows you flirt with a women you don't know" The woman voice said seductive

"Hey, do not talk about my wife" Sam said offended "And don't do that voice when you talk about my wife"

The voice laughed "Have fun" 

"Will do" Sam hang up the phone

 

13:00

Lena had her aviator sunglasses on chewing gum tracking the trayectory of the truck where the target was coming 10 minutes and counting down. She had her sniper riffle prepared in case the truck were bullet proof, she had a picture of Ruby in a side of the table where she had her foot on. She was looking to the distance seeing a four black dots and pick up her binoculars and smiled. When she put them over her eyes the image showed up in the tactical laptop she had

"Are you seeing this?" Lena asked

Kara nodded "Still don't know why the target is that protected, it was almost impossible to get more information of him"

"I don't care what he is or whom, the only thing I know he will be dead in less than eight minutes and his little friends"

"Seven minutes and you will able to get home"

"I know" Lena smirked touching her earlobe

"Lena an unknow vehicle is-" Kara tried to say "Is that music?"

Lena frown looking to a side, a brown boogie driving and driffting with -Welcome to the jungle- blasting thru the speakers activing the perimeter sensor of the bombs

"Fuck" lena typed fast the code to deactivate the sensors, then waited a few seconds to re-activate 4 seconds delayed. She checked again seeing the boogie car stop with still the music loud. Lena narrowed her eyes trying to see something but she picked her binoculars seeing a slim shape with sand camo pants, boots, a white tee, a cap with a pony tail. A woman "What the fuck a turist is doing here?" 

"Lena five minutes" Kara said nervous

Lena was following this woman actions seeing pulling out a football ball kicking it to the air, this woman had military black goggles with polarized red glasses, this woman stretched her arms in the air. Lena clenched her jaw and shook her head checking again the distance of the target but still pointing with her binoculars to the turist. 4 minutes. Lena saw the woman put out from the back seat of the boogie car a bazooka with paints of its sides putting it on her shoulder moving her neck to a side to place it correctly.

"Lena that's not a turist, take it down!" Kara said fast 

 "I know Kara" Lena dropped the binoculars to the floor picking her riffle pointing to the chest of the woman "Bye bye sweetheart" Lena mumbled making Kara smile back there in the city

 

Sam was in a good mode, good rock music, her favorite rocket launcher, the one with Gayle helped her to decorate. She saw several feets far a old abandoned wooden cabin in the part of the mountains. Welcome to the Jungle / Guns N' Roses was ending and Barracuda/Fergie was in the at the first minute when she was with her bazooka on her shoulder when a bullet impacted to her chest making her fall on her back.

"Ouch" Sam has dropped the bazooka and sit up picking the bullet out of her vest she crawled to pick up again her bazooka.

 

Lena saw the convoy enter to the perimeter and the count down starting. She breathed relieved but a little bit delayed, she saw again to the woman down but she was up pointing with the bazooka to her

"Lena" Kara yelled

"FUCK!" Lena picked the most she could and ran the fast she could out

 

Sam saw what looked like a woman with sunglasses and hair down moving inside the wooden cabin and just snorted shooting the first rocket. The impact was huge making her step back in surprise, Gayle might changed a few things, but it was cool to see it on Sam's eyes, just a few seconds later a few bombs started to explode making her lay down the floor covering her head and the convoy escaped almost in infront of her, she tried to hit them with the second rocket but only reached one of the side cars, the third one hit another car but not the one she wanted, they were driving fast and the boogie would not keep its speed. It was the first time in her life that a target escaped. 

 

Lena after a couple minutes trying to wake up from the expansive wave that pushed her to the rocks heard the rockets beign launched after the explosion of the bombs. She was hearing Kara's voice in her ear that wasn't making it better

"Shut up for a minute" Lena placed a hand on her ribs and checked her arm, blood. She went slowly to her motocross bike and drove away

 

Sam a few minutes later recieved a call, D.D she grunted closing her eyes.

"Is it done?" She was speaking with without the robotic filter

Sam kicked the side of the boogie car "No" that was only her response

"Do you want to activate the 48 hours protocol?"

"There was another player, baby" 

"Reign, Is that music?"

"Kickstart My Heart - Mötley Crüe" Sam was trying to contain her anger

"You are the first one who listen music killing people" the woman's voice laughed

"It calm my nerves" Sam had a twitch on her left eye while was walking to what lasted after the explosion of her first rocket "I'll call you in a bit"

"Fine then"

Sam moved with her feet a few remains that were not in fire, and moved them with her feet, there was a picture burning and she couldn't see what it had in the picture. Then after a while she found a burned down laptop, she kicked it out from the remains, to wait until it was not that hot to pick it up.

 

17:00

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO THE FUCK THAT PERSON WAS" Lena yelled while one of the girls was giving her a few stitches to her down her ribs and other putting patches on her chest and arms "CHECK THE FUCKING VIDEOS AND GIVE ME A NAME NOW!" Lena ordered

Kara had her eyes glued to the videos trying to see something but nothing. She played again the video and Lena saw something making her hold her breathed not feeling even when the girl pintched her bad. Kara once again re-play the video scanning the shape of the woman in 3D

"IT WAS DAY ZERO WHY ANY OF YOU MAPPED OUT THE TERRAIN?" Lena slammed her fist in the desk she was sit on "I HAVE A TEAM OF 8 PEOPLE AND JUST ONE SAID A FUCKING WORD" Kara looked guilty knowing she didn't saw that person until it was late

17:00

Sam was lean into a lot of broken computers and components watching a cute girl examinate what she brought "anything?"

"It was such a wild party huh?"

"It trully was" Sam smirked

"I can give you from where it comes, these are speciallizated"

"Give me your best shot" Sam had this charming smile

"Wait" The girl wrote the address "Here"

"Thank you beautiful" She picked the piece of paper "Tell your girlfriend I said Hi" She winked at the woman. Once outside Sam frown reading the address it coulnd't be the correct one, she knew that address

18:30

Lena gulped slapping the hands of the girl on her "Everyone GET OUT, NOW" All the girls shaken and moved out of the office. Kara was about to move too but Lena made her stay.

Kara was trying to read Lena's face but it was a mix of shock and sorrow. Lena took the keyboard and mouse and cut the video to a part.

"Lena?"

Lena was playing in a loop, the woman stretching her arms in the air and cracking her shoulder the same way Sam did even she had a few inches from her wrist the mark Lena accidentaly made her with the iron "No..." Lena now was trying to breath "Kara, call Sam, now"

18:30

Sam was inside of where Lena had her office and went right to where the list of the names of the companies in that building where.

"What the hell?" Sam read Lena Luthor CEO starting to laugh nervously. Her phone rang "Hi Kara..." Sam looked up at the ceiling then to a camera

"Hey Sam" Kara looked at Lena.

Sam was already making her way out of the building walking fast to her car

"Is Ruby okay?" Sam asked feeling a cold sweat going down her back

"Yes she is" Kara know the little girl was good with Alex and Maggie. Kara saw Lena nod crossing her arms "Lena wants to know if you will make it to dinner"

"Yes, but first I want to pick up my daughter" Sam licked her lips going inside her car, closing the door and holding the wheel the strongest she could

Kara saw Lena's face shaking side to side her head in a NO "Lena said she will pick her up tomorrow remember. She's in her way to your home that's why she's not calling you"

"I'm about to land" Sam felt a huge pain in her heart "Dinner at 20:00?"

Lena nod with a hand on her lips and after she blinked "Yes, as usual" Kara said looking at her best friend with a broken face

"As usual" Sam repeated hanging up turning off her mobile phone

 

Lena wandered a little around the room "Track Sam's phone, I want to know where she is. Send me all the information you have and don't let anyone go near Ruby but Margaret or Alexandra" Lena felt a tear going down but she quickly dried and left doing out of the office.


	7. Hi Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lena know now who they are and are playing chase around the city. Ruby is with Maggie and Alex safe.

Sam waited in her office until half hour before she had to go home. With a few minutes delay, she took of on of the cabinets of her desk one of her three desert eagle and loaded it hiding the silencer inside her boot, putting her gun in her lower back with the lock on. Sam was just taking the gun just in case, this might be a huge mistake. She drove home feeling her heart about to break her ribs and run away but when she parked next to Lena's car she breathed three times to calm her nerves.

Lena was at home putting the plates and pulling out the steak she had made for Sam. She heard the door and her heart skip a beat but she controlled her emotions to the perfection so she went out to see Sam with a beer for her

"Hi" Lena greeted "You are 5 minutes late"

Sam took off her leather jacket, she was wearing a loose brown shirt. Lena tried to see the mark that should be there after the shot but couldn't see much. This was the first time Sam didn't wore a shirt with cleavage.

"Hey" Sam leaned to kiss her but Lena moved her face a little and Sam kissed her cheek "Is that meat what I smell?"

Lena nodded "Mhm huh" she smiled

"Is not our anniversary" Sam looked at Lena's eyes

"Come on, take a seat" Lena gave Sam the beer and lead the way to the dinning room 

Sam got surprised seeing all the decoration "What are we celebrating?" 

"Our first night alone" Lena waited until Sam sat and kissed her lips. Then disappeared into the kitchen 

Sam waited two seconds and began to look at everything around there, counted how many things were, if something was moved and all that. She counted 2 knives and one big to cut the steak, she emptied all the contents of the beer into a pot and when she heard Lena coming back she sat again in her seat placing the beer on her lips

"Wow you were thristy" Lena put the steak in the middle of the table

Lena took the big knife in the middle of the table to cut the meat and Sam almost jumped but made a swift move holding Lena's wrist softly

"Let me help you, you've been cooking. Let me serve" Sam took the knife and Lena allowed her that

"Thank you" Lena moved to the other side of the table and pulled out another knife to cut the bread with a soft grin

Sam stopped moving for a second -Where did she had that one?- "You want meat? Oh right you don't" Sam made an apologetic face "Sorry babe"

Lena waited until Sam served herself the meat she wanted placing the knife next to her and then Lena put on her plate veggies even when she didn't wanted them. Sam was really hesitant do eat the meat because Lena was staring at her. But she did anyway, it was flavored while she eat her veggies with a soft expression

"Wait" Lena interrupted when Sam was about to eat a part of the meat and Sam stopped her motions "I forgot the wine" 

Sam saw Lena inside the kitchen and spat the meat she had in her mouth in a napkin. Sam waited for Lena and she came with her favorite red wine.

"I forgot the corkscrew" Lena said biting the inside of her cheek "Don't worry" she took the knife Sam placed in her side and in a swift move the cut the neck of the bottle

Sam hold her breath seeing what her wife just did and Lena at the realization of this she opened her hand dropping the bottle but Sam instinctively caught it in the air looking at Lena's eyes. The two at the same time thought -Fuck-  staring at each other and Sam opened her hand letting the bottle crush against the floor.

"Gosh i'm so stupid, I'm gonna take the mop" Sam said standing 

Lena smiled quick "I'm gonna pick the broom" almost run into the kitchen

Sam assemble her desert eagle and the silencer with her back against the wall as fast she could and began to move towards the kitchen

"Babe?" Sam called not hearing Lena. Sam stepped inside the kitchen poiting with her gun "Lena?" Sam heard wheels of a car screech in the outside "Lena fuck dammit I just want to talk" 

 

Lena was breathing fast tighting the grip she had on the wheel driving trying to go out of their neighborhood. She wasn't thinking right. Sam ran across the backyards of their neigbors. The localization of their home was good because it was safe also sort of a laberynth to go out. Sam ran a little bit faster seeing Lena's sport's car and trying to jump a neigbor's fence she fell, shooting a single bullet that landed in the passenger's seat, making Lena stop the car with her eyes wide open staring at the whole on the window

"fuck" Sam walked to the middle of the road "Lena, it was an accident" her wife made the engine roar "LENA, NO. ACCIDENT" Sam saw Lena was really pissed off and once again she made the engine roar letting her know that she had to move. Lena blinked only an eye indicating she was beyond mad "Lena, it was an accident. Babe we need to talk" Lena sank her foot on the accelerator "Lena!"

Sam shoot a few times to the passengers seat jumping on the car hood breaking with her boots the window getting inside but Lena jumped out of the car. Sam opened her eyes sitting but Lena wasn't there and the car was going forward because she locked the throttle. Sam saw lena in the road lying down looking at her, Sam turn her head to the front seeing the forest and cursed loudly moving her fast to her backseats tangling her arm to the seatbelt until she crashed several meters away

 

Lena hated run but this time she did. She ran the fast the could going inside her house, taking a few things, Sam's ipod was inertia and an album with Ruby's baby photos and a stupid necklage Sam gave her for their fourth anniversary) and her mobile phone. She stole Sam's motorcycle and drove to her office.

 

Sam after the crash took her time to go out of the car and looked for her gun finding it under the passegers seat or at least what it looked like the passengers seat. She tried to open the back door but she couldn't. She unloaded the gun and hit the cracked window a few times to could leave the car that was expeling smoke against a few trees. Sam cracked her shoulder and neck and began to walk home. 

Once there she took her mobile phone, she checked on her car and Lena had cut the tires the four and she once again cursed but kicked the side of the car. She left the house walking with her gun hid in her back. She was calling someone

"Gayle?" 

"Sam I told you she's on a mission" Sam felt something going down her forehead it was a little bit of blood "Well... I think I will broke in her house, and please let me hear your voice" She said tiredly

"Are you okay? It's late" the female voice sound worried

"It look like the other player was my wife"

"What?"

"I need to get my daughter and Gayle have the guns I need" And it was true, Sam could have loaded her car with the guns she had at her shelter but she had no car to put them in and at this point she didn't wanted to steal a neighbor car.

"Forget that. I'm sending you an address, find the way to get there" the woman said hanging up

Sam sighed tiredly and heart broken "Perfect"

 

Kara didn't know what to do to calm Lena, she was walking around the office, only the two of them and Lena thrown the bottle yelling against a computer

Lena drank in a motion the half glass she had of whiskey she had on her hand "MY WIFE IS A FUCKING HITMAN, KARA"

"Lena just..."

"She almost kill me in that desert!" Lena yelled desperate tears falling from her eyes "Have you sent Ruby with your sister to an unknow localization?" Lena took another bottle of whiskey from the bar they had there

"Yes... and I don't know where they are. Alex and Maggie asked why they had to move and I just told them to do" Kara was sad seeing her best friend like that "Lena you need to sleep"

Lena was feeling dizzy "Go home Kara" she said cleaning a tear going down just go home. I want you all here tomorrow at 10:00 as always. I need to find who's my wife" Lena took another drink of whiskey sitting on the floor with her back in the wall

 

Sam has stolen an old car and was parked outside the house the female voice gave her an address. She was smoking, Lena hated when she used to smoke. Sam couldn't help to smoke. She need it, music wasn't doing its work. Sam put the cigarette down on the heel of her boot and made her way up the house. There where cameras following her actions and a woman with dark green eyes opened the door tilting her head to the left

"You look like shit" It was the same female voice that lured Sam everytime they talk and smiled

"It's you" Sam pointed with a finger" Sam smiled weak

"Come inside" The woman stepped aside to let Sam in

"I need to find my daughter and then Lena" Sam let herself fall down into the leather couch the woman had

"Now that you are here you are not asking my name?" The woman asked with her hands in her hips in a hero pose

Sam smiled weak again "What's your name?" Sam felt her eyelids heavier than ever

"Dinah" she said kneeling next to Sam seeing her fell asleep "I have to clean your wounds" Dinah brushed a hair lock from Sam's face

 

Morning

Lena had taken a shower and changed her clothes that didn’t smell like a bar. One of her girls got mad because she broke her computer and Lena warned. They were looking for Sam’s info but it was nothing. No medical records, nothing like she didn’t existed ever. Dinah spent part of the night covering Sam’s info. Lena was frustrated

”I need this info now!” Lena yelled making all the girls jolt

”Lena yell is no-“ A phone call entered and Kara picked it up “Hello?”

”Hi Kara, how are you?” Sam asked climbing thru the air conducts two floors down from Lena’s office “Is my wonderful wife there?”

”Hi Honey” Lena smiled

”Listen, about last night was a total accident” Sam began to move faster

”Breach in the security” One of the girls yelled and a red light began to shine in all the office “She’s here”

”Whoops” Sam laughed “I wanted to surprise”

Lena laughed even in that situation Sam wasn’t stopping from her being her “You would not pass-“ A flash light started

”Samantha reached the floor” Another woman said out loud

”Burn everything, and purple code” Lena ordered 

Everyone began to type fast on their computers making soft explosions on the hard drives

”Come on, just wait a little Lena, we need to talk” Sam was watching in her glasses the map Dinah was tracing

Lena smiled proud walking to the nearest window that was the emergency one and shoot before keep talking embending a tyroline to the next building by a shoot giving the first jump to Kara

”If you move fast we will talk” Lena saw the last woman set fire to the office and jump. Lena took the bag where she had the things she took from her home yesterday “Too late my love” Lena hummed hooking herself to the wire

Sam kicked the metalic barrier falling into the office. She was Lena wink at her before jump. Lena have never seen Sam that sexy, black tight tactical vest as it was made for her, yellow sunglasses, smart ones, a Ponytail, black pants and boots

”CHICKEN!” Sam yelled to Lena in the other building

”BAD MOTHER!” Lena yelled back smiling making Sam open her mouth in surprise and she left going behind her girls

”Did she just run?” Dinah whispered at Sam ear

”Yes and this is on fire” Sam looked around finding a paper with the same Logo Lena had on her office, a nightclub “Do you wanna go dance later?” 

“What?” Dinah asked smiling 

Sam shoot another window hooking the end of her wire to the wall and saw the count down in a clock 25 seconds to detonation

”If I don’t get home later tell Gayle -She wanted you to kill Kara Danvers-“ Sam took impulse and jumped from the window drafting down fast holding her belt and finally made another jump to break into a office three floors down, scaring people in the impact and run out of that office the fast she could

Lena looked at the sky to watch her office burn but it blew up and everyone began to run in the streets. One of the girls looking up was smiling. Kara and the others covered her mouth and others stopped looking. Lena shook her head

”What the...” Lena said breathless 

“Well nos we won’t have the other player messing around”

Lena turn around and hit the woman’s face the hard she could with her elbow, breaking her nose and four front teeth. The woman fell on her knees and Lena once again hit

”Lena!” Kara took Lena’s arm to pull her away from the woman

 

”Are you okay?” Dinah asked hearing Sam pant

”If I ever leave this job I wanna be stunt woman” Sam smiled going down the emergency stairs “And where did you got all these toys? Are amazing” Sam opened the emergency door going out

”I’ve made them. You like big mess and I love discretion, that’s why mother haven’t had give you any of these”

”Why are you helping me anyway?” Sam walked towards a parking lot “Does Mother knows you are helping me?” 

“Mother thinks I am a threat so no one can come after me, also because I am smart enough to hide everything I do”

”That doesn’t answer why you are helping me” Sam pointed with a small remote to a car and after press the button it opened its doors

”Reign you were friends with Roulette, she died saving your life and she always talked about you. So now I’m taking care of you. And when Gayle get back she probably is going to snap” Dinah smiled

”Thank you, Canary” Sam smiled soft “We have take two” Sam was driving out of the parking “A night club” 

“Interesting, tell me more”


	8. Night club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has been chasing her wife until she found her in a night club. Until the moment her Canary whistle where the baby girl is.

Dinah has been following Sam around the cameras of the city. She sent Sam the address where her wife had an headquarter a floor below a club. Sam after play some music has been quiet thing that make the woman worry

“Where are you now?”

”Parking lot... stretching” Sam stretched her back next of her stolen car “Can you see me?”

”Stretching?” Dinah laughed

”What? My wife is gonna try to kill me, I need to stretch” Sam cracked her shoulder and back

”Sam, why have you change your clothes?”

”Canary I can’t go inside a club with tactical gear... and this outfit makes me look hot. If Lena kills me here, at least I want to look hot. A beautiful corpse”

Dinah laughed again “You are ridiculous”

”Thank you”

Sam smiled and touched her two desert eagles in her black, adjust a wristband that was a extendable wire, a flash light to blind the enemy on her necklace and her heels had knives hidden in the sole. Sam fixed her blazer and did the salute winking at a camera. Dinah shook her head softly with a grin

 

 

Lena was sat or more likely laid on a huge beanbag looking miserable. Kara put next to her a cup of coffee but Lena as any cat would do, push the cup dropping it’s content in the floor turning to the opposite side and sighed.

”Lena, she’s alive” Kara tried to touch her but didn’t 

“Sure, she by a miracle, could scape before that bitch blew up my office” Lena gave her best friend the glare “And if so... then why she haven’t discovered this place yet? Isn’t she the best hitman of her agency?”

”Why don’t you go up and take a drink? We are still trying to find that kid, the protocol is running” Kara suggested 

”I want to kill him in the most painful way” Lena stood up “And I’m gonna send his head to HER” 

“Uh mh... Lena?” One of the woman in a computer turned her head a little

”What?” She answered angry 

“Your wife is here” The woman was looking at Sam with a tequila shoot in her hand dancing 

“What?!” Lena breathed watching at the screen and she smiled big. She was looking good, getting the attention of assholes that in other situation would have kill “She’s here” Lena touched the screen 

Kara was about to say something when Lena went right to a metal locker in a corner of the room, she was excited.

”Do I have a dress here?” Lena asked taking her knives and a small gun

 “Yes, we have all you need here” Kara frown taking off her glasses “Why?”

 Lena smiled big again, turned her head with one knife on her hand “I want to dance”

 

Sam was flirting with a girl while Dinah was trying to localize Ruby’s location in her personal laptop while she was working on break a OS. She heard one pick up line Reign said and laughed hard making her laugh too. Sam knew she had to do silly things to call Lena’s attention from where she were.

”Reign, Lena is there” Dinah mumbled moving a camera following Lena in the crowd

Sam drank another tequila shoot looking at the woman she had in front “I have to go, my wife is here and I want to tap her” Sam smirked making the woman frown in anger “Bye”

Dinah laughed again “Could you be more soft?”

”Nah...” Sam was feeling the beating of the music going thru her body “I love house music”

Sam moved to the middle of the dance floor dancing getting in good mood. The dark room but colorful lights were ideal, she could see Lena in a sexy dress making her smile. Lena in the other hand haven’t seen her yet but she was making her way towards the counter where her wife was a moment ago, that place was a good place to look from and the VIP place, but she know the best Sam hated those things

”I can see her Lena, she’s a few feet from y-“ Kara shut up seeing all the screens of the room going black with the word Reign in the middle of them 

”Kara?” Lena asked looking over the crowd trying to see her wife

”Someone has breaken into the system, we have a security breach” 

”I can handle this from here, everyone go home now”

”Lena” Kara said worried

”Go with Ruby and shut down the communications, I want to know later who was the one getting in my system” Lena smiled joyful 

“Roger” Kara went right to the rack with the servers and began to unplug the wires “Everyone out”

 

Sam made her way down to where the headquarter were and saw the door getting open, she wanted to go all full but the first going out was Kara, she pointed her with her gun but rejected the idea. She knew where her daughter was. The blonde woman ran with a little bag to the other side of the hallway to what Sam supposed was another way to get in there. There was another woman, in fact women starting to go out and Sam smiled big and did her  favorite thing. 

A woman heard a soft whistle melody when she turned her head to the sound got a shot between the eyes. Sam giggled, she heard another woman curse and began to walk to the door whistling. One shot in the heart, two shot in the knee then the face, three bullets one to the lights then the others to the hand holding a gun and one to the head. Four shoots to legs to take the four women down. Five shoots to the heads of the woman in the floor (the fifth was to make sure). The six woman tried to run out and she shoot her in the back of her head, and finally seven, that one was hiding herself under a desk. Sam counted, and began to whistle again. She was surrounded by dead bodies. She looked at one screen that was still up. 

“A little bit extra?” Sam smirk seeing her code name

Dinah snorted “Tell me you learn to whistle by yourself”

”I’m gonna get soft right now” Sam walked over a corpse “Roulette used to tell me whistling was very disturbing to the concentration of the enemy if they already have seen you. No one expects you whistling” Sam scoffed “That why she began to call you Canary?

Dinah hummed “Yeah and because she said I sing like a canary”

”Adorable” Sam counted how many bullets she still had and only lasted 5 in one of her guns “Where’s Lena now?”

”Drinking whiskey, waiting” 

“I love when she goes on heavy drinks” Sam closed the door carefully “Have ever told you once she got wasted and-“

”Focus Sam” Dinah knew one of those stories because of Roulette and Gayle

 “Right, right” Sam was going up the stairs 

 

Lena after been looking for Sam around twenty minutes she got annoyed of guys telling stupid things and was drinking a glass of whiskey. She noticed someone standing closely to her and was turning to snap that person out but saw the smile she fell for years ago, staring at her like the first time.

”Hello stranger” Lena greeted

”You look beautiful tonight” Sam with a hand gesture ordered two more drinks “Do you wanna do this here, or we go somewhere?” 

“Sam I know you never would do it here” the barman placed two glasses of whiskey next to them. Sam tried to put her hand on her pocket but Lena stopped her actions and she put her hand inside instead making Sam smile glad. She pulled out a bill of 50 and put it on the counter. The waiter picked it up and left. Lena placed the glass over her lips and took a sip

”Gosh you are so fucking sexy” Sam told taking her glass and drinking it like it was a tequila shot “Uhhhggg”

”Slow down, tiger, I want a good fight” Lena pulled closer her wife “Wanna dance?”

”You are the only light drinker here, babe” Sam stroke Lena’s cheek “And you don’t know dance”

Lena took Sam’s hand making her stop touching her and kissed the inside of her wife’s wrist “What if a has been lying a little bit to you?” 

 “Are you serious?” Sam raised her brows in surprise seeing Lena nod slowly “Hell yes”

 

Lena lead the way to a side of the dance floor and they began to dance. Lena really knew how to dance and that new discover was making Sam happier. They were having fun, until Lena began to do a catch to look weapons on her while they danced. Lena felt Sam’s guns in her lower back and made her turn around pulling one of them and throw it around the feet of the people who kicked the gun without notice it. Lena kept the movings making Sam go to a side where there were couchs and pushed her in one of them straddling her lap. Sam bit her lower lip enjoying this game. Lena kissed Sam hard, needy, dismantling the last gun Sam had and put the pieces in the sides of the couch. Sam put her hands on Lena’s ass pulling her closer and made her way under her dress touching the knives her wife had on a band on her inner thigh. She pulled them out dropping it in the back to the couch and with her other hand found a small gun almost in her center making Sam smile into the kiss. The taller woman pull the gun out slowly rubbing with the of her hand Lena’s clit. Lena opened her eyes, feeling the wave of heat running her body seeing Sam with that sassy smile and hit her face with her elbow standing up. Walking backwards. 

Sam opened her mouth she was bleeding and got angry, she spat a little bit of blood to the floor seeing her wife go. She got up moving between the people following. Lena was turned on. It always happened the same, when Sam touched her, angry or not she couldn’t control her body. She needed to go out of there and far. Lena made her way out of the club with a very visible mad Sam. Somehow she was having fun that. Until Sam stopped in her tracks with a hand on her ear.

”Did you found Ruby?” Sam licked the corner of her lip

Lena turn around in disbelief “What?” 

“Canary, Where is she?” Sam face changed completely still with her hand on her ear

“Sam?” Lena began to walk towards Sam

”I’m going right over there” Sam looked at Lena with a soft smile “Bye my love” Sam ripped of her necklace handling on her neck on a motion, she pressed a part of the charm and throw it on the hair

Lena thought it was a bomb and ran awkwardly to cover but it only was a intense white light, that if you look at it probably it would make you get blind for hours. Sam was running already. It lasted five seconds until Lena could adjust her vision and followed Sam.

”Sam wait” Lena yelled seeign her wife getting into a Car she didn’t know

”I’m going to get my daughter safe, Lena” Sam cursed under her breath

Lena saw a man going into a sport car and Lena ran over knocking him and drove fast trying to catch Sam. 


	9. Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of driving adventure until the location where Ruby was supposed to be with some lies between are going make them start they greatest fight.

Sam dodged a car then another with a swift move, then another. After a while she saw a yellow sport car reaching her and sighed tired. The corner of her lip still hurt a little but she liked it. That was bringing her memories about one of their first fights when Lena took a mug and throw it at her face. Luckily that day she had to kill two people because she was mad and they payed the price, anyway they will end up dead. Sam had a hand on the wheel and the other to the gear lever. Almost an hour driving

"Which way I would go faster"

"If you turn to the right in 300 meter you can cut across a parking lot and go t-" Dinah stopped talking 

"Canary sing to me" Sam smiled seeing Lena almost near

"Sam we have a problem"

"Wait... did you just said Sam? And I know, Lena is almost behind"

"No... the protocol has been activated"

"What!?" Sam pressed the throttle and honked to an idiot who forgot to put the intermittent and made her dodge another car "I didn't order to activated"

"Mother did"

 

Lena almost caught Sam two times but that she was a good driver they were going out of National City to the mountains or that at least was the way Sam was going to. She was trying to think if Alex or Kara ever told her that they had a house in the mountains but she couldn't. Maybe Maggie. That was it Maggie's friend had a cottage Alex wanted to go and always Maggie invented an excuse not to go. The car was fast but trying to not get the attention of the police was making them go sort of not at the speed Lena looked Sam wanted and unable to take an advail of the car that Lena had stolen. After a while a phone call began to sound inside that car. Lena doubtfully took the call pressing a button on the wheel. Sam wanted to notify Lena that the 48h protocol was up.

"Hi there, love of my life" Sam said in a mellow tone

"Sam" 

"How are you?" Sam turned another corner skipping a stop

"Sam, can I recomend you not to go for my daughter?" Lena honked dodging a car

"Can I recomend you to fuck off? Since when is your daughter anyway? You wanted that kid but really never cared about our baby" Sam laughed entering to the highway

Lena gulped feeling hurt "She's came from one of my eggs. She's more mine than yours"

"Are we going into a legal battle for her or only we are going to kill each other for her custody?" Sam smiled holding the tears filling her eyes

"Killing each other looks fun, right?" 

Sam lowered the window when he saw Lena's car next to hers and took out her middle finger with a smirk before turn abruptly the wheel to an exit provoking a car going out the road. 

"Are you insane?" Lena yelled skidding to turn back moving between the cars driving towards her

"I know where I'm going, do you?" -"Reign can you be just careful"-

"Who's that?" Lena frown skidding again to take the exit Sam has taken over a moment ago

"Huh..." Sam bit her lower lip trying to think an excuse but she realized she didn't had to "A friend.. close one" -"close one?"-

"Your only friend is Gayle and I fuck swear to lord that that's not her voice" Lena hit the wheel with her fist seeing again Sam's car

"I'm sorry I am to be kind and friendly and only have a real friend, not like you who have a lot of friends and colleagues" Sam snorted thinking that she just killed 7 or 8 of them -"Can you not piss her off?"- "Honey, she wants to kill me, she's already pissed off AND If you stop talking she will easy"

"Who the fuck is that, Samantha" Lena spat throught her teeth

Sam rolled her eyes and whined getting another road "She's my..."

"YOUR WHAT!" 

-"Lena don't"- "She whispers in my ear" -"Reign"- "But its true, you sing to me, my beautiful Canary" Once again Sam was seeing Lena's car thru the rearview mirror at a far distance  
-"Reign, 35 minutes"-

"She does what?" Lena wanted to take down the two trucks was driving in front of her that were not giving her a chance to reach Sam

"She's my moral support when my wife is trying to kill me, you know?" -"Reign don't"- "Also probably will be the mother of Ruby, If things goes well" Sam wanted piss Lena off the most. Dinah face palmed following the gps route of Sam's car

"I'm going to fucking kill you" Lena clenched her jaw getting angrier

"Are you jealous babe?" Sam mocked

"NO" Lena shouted

 "If you wouldn't have tried to kill me TWICE I would like to think that you love me" Sam got serious "But I guess is easier for you to kill someone you have no feelings for, right?" Sam had to ask it

Once again, that, hurt Lena. Sam was the only over affective, the one always trying to touch her, doing silly things to make her laugh or smile, hug her and kiss her and ready in anytime time to have their favorite activity. Sex.

"How can I have feelings for someone that I was supposed to kill years ago" Lena told in the most cold way lying 

-"I'm cutting off this communication"- Sam began to hit the panel with the palm of her hand after Dinah cut off the call

"Fuck you" Lena breathed

 

 

Alex had Ruby in her arms rocking her to put her in her sleep, the kid was an owl she was beyond glad to have her another day. Maggie was only looking at them thinking about what her girlfriend told her about having a baby. Maggie didn't wanted biological kids because it was too much work because she thought that adopting were more easier. But that afternoon when Alex told her that someday she would love to have one of hers made her feel miserable. It was also weird that Kara asked them to leave the city and go somewhere far, thing that the taller woman used perfectly to take them into the mountain. These kind of days off Maggie had were suppossed to be used to rest not for a kid in the mountains like babysitters. Ruby was easy to handle but still.

"And there you go..." Alex whispered with a huge grin placing Ruby in her carrycot "She's an angel" Alex covered the baby body with a blankie

"She actually is, I don't get why Kara said that the kid was stubborn" Maggie looked standing next to her girlfriend

 Alex got excited "Have you seen the face she made in the lake? And then whe she saw the ducks and that racoon?"

"I have pictures of it Alex" Maggie smirked

They heard a few knocks at the door downstairs and the both of them frown. They waited a little, then again two knocks. Who could knock at the door at 00:10 AM, obviously no one decent. 

Maggie went in a power fast walk to get her two guns from the main room going back to the room Alex and Ruby were and gave one to her girlfriend. Maggie went down to the to take a peek who was in the door pointing at the wood of the door and it was Kara. Maggie scoffed annoyed and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie let Kara going inside the house "How did you got this adress?"

Kara looked fast into the two rooms putting Maggie a side "Where's Alex?" Kara checked Maggie holding her gun "What... why-why do you have your gun?"

"Wouldn't you pretend not to hold my gun when someone knocks the door at this hour this far from civilization. And I’m a cop?" Maggie replied checking Kara put down the sliding shutters "Alex is upstairs. What are you doing?"

"I can explain everything but... not right now... Alex was up there?" Kara ran up after Maggie nodded

"what?" Maggie followed Kara

Kara looked for Alex in three rooms until get her pointing at her at the fourth "WOAH" Kara got back "It's me"

"What are you doing here?" 

"I will tell you later, now we need to leave, like now. Right now" Kara approached to the baby carrycoat "How did you got her that fast asleep"

"It's only a baby Kara" Maggie put her gun in her back

Kara squinted her eyes at Ruby "Definetely the girl doesn't like me. Anyway, LETS GO"

"Where?" Alex was getting exasperated

Kara took the carrycoat and Alex's arm "Home, hawaii, but really WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW" Kara pleaded, Maggie was still on the middle of the room for a moment then followed them noticing the voice tone of Kara

"I'm driving" Maggie helped Kara with the carrycoat

"Can we just STOP for a minute and tell me what is going on?"

"Your little sister is a liar and we are compromised if i'm not wrong" Maggie told once at the end of the stairs

Alex opened her eyes big concern “What?”

"And maybe it's because of that little one" Maggie pointed to the baby "Is because of Lena?"

"I really really promise to explain but Alex, please, move" 

"Fine" Alex felt betrayed and disappointed

Kara before leave the cottage turned on a few lights of the first floor, turned the tv on and ran out to Maggie's car, who was behind the cottage not before to leave a gift to Lena and then leaved that place as fast and safety as they could. Maggie didn't know what to feel but only the need to protect her girlfriend and the innocent kid in the back with her while Kara followed them with a black car. Who then lead the way

 

 

-"Are you okay?"- Sam was in total silence driving. There were no music, no sound not nothing

"How much time does it take to get to the cabin, now?" Sam wiped a tear

-"Less than 15 minutes, you will get there easy, there are 2 entrances"-

"Cool" Lena's car was getting closer but at the entrance of the unpaved ground it made Lena go slower while Sam's jeep was going at its normal speed

 

Sam saw lights on and smiled confident. She didn’t saw the Maggie or Alex’s car but she thought that probably one of them would be in the garage. Sam parked the car at the entrance, fast got down going to the trunk to take the few guns she had there. She was hearing Lena almost there. Sam went right to the door and knocked a few times but there was not answer. The tv was loud. Sam turned her head only to see Lena’s lights and ran to the side of the house. Her daughter probably would be upstairs and it would be easier to get her there.

Lena saw Sam car opened and felt anxiety. She frown at seeing the blinders half down just as Kara used to leave them and the light of the kitchen on (or she supposed it was the kitchen) and other ones, too suspicious. The door was still closed. If she knew Sam the best if she wanted to reveal what she was and get Ruby by the force she would broke the door leaving it open but the door was still up.

Lena heard a few creeks on a side and run to the other side of the cottage. She was unarmed. She reached the kitchen entrance seeign a small black bag with a L written on it.

Lena checked around taking it and inside there were her knives and a note -I only got your knives from the club. Please be careful. Kara- Lena breathed relieved. Her kid wasn’t in there anymore. Even when she told her to go home she had was risking her life to protect her -niece- and maybe but most probably her sister. The black haired woman got inside the kitchen forcing the doorknob a little.

 

”WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER DINAH” Sam screamed breaking something upstairs

-“Margaret’s phone signal still there and Alexandra’s too”- Dinah was trying to find them by other way. She mouthed a curse the couple left that place 30 minutes ago, she was that worried for Sam that didn’t payed attention to their car GPS

”Have you seen Game of Thrones?” Sam shoot a few windows with her left gun “I’m gonna be worst than Ramsey, or was Ramsay... the Bolton bastard’s when I get them. Oh, look, their clothes are still here. You know what? They can forget about getting them back because I’m gonna burn them all like a khaleesi”

-“You are such a nerd. And don’t worry I am looking for them”- 

“Thank you”

Sam went down and for a moment forgot that Lena was trying to kill her, she heard a noise and stepped back just in time to dodge a knife inches from her face nailing it hard to the wooden wall

”Babe?” Sam smiled raising her right hand with her guns looking around “This is the third time. I am beginning to think that you really want me dead”

”Are you talking to me or your canary?” Lena was angry going around the oposite side Sam was

Sam breathed a laugh “Seriously?” She was looking for her really carefully around

“You tell me” Lena could see one of Sam’s hand up with a gun and the other resting on her side in her other hand

”Lena lords sake” Sam rubbed her forehead with the back of her right hand holding the gun “I’m talking to you”

”Oh, now we are not talking the three? Such a shame” Lena throw another knife opening a wound on Sam’s left hand making her drop the gun and run

Sam looked at her left hand bleeding and leaned down with her back against one of the walls “I’m bleeding” Sam hummed

”That’s a first step” Lena counted how many knives had, 6 more, and two good ones in the kitchen’s floor

”You should be careful with that gun if you take it”

”I don’t need guns to kill you”

”I know, but you can’t cook to kill me” Sam smiled licking the blood of her hand 

That thing made Lena laugh “The only four times I have ever cooked you almost caught me coming back from another place” 

“Then who was the one who don’t know at the basics?” Sam look a look to her gun in the middle of the room “And how do you eat?” Sam gasped “Are you a droid?”

Lena laughed again Sam couldn’t stop to make her laugh even in that situation ”I have a permanent subscription to vegan food and One of my girls is the one that make the dinner”

”One of your girls? and you get mad at my adorable Canary?”

”Shut up”

The corned of Sam lips went up ”Luckily they are dead” Sam mumbled

 Lena saw Sam trying to get the gun back and throw two more knives making her go back “Desert Eagles... couldn’t you choose some smaller?”

”Have you even punched several times someone face until kill them it one desert eagle in your hand?”

”No?” Lena tried to imagine that

”You know what? I give up, no guns, no knives, only you and me” 

-“what are you doing”-  Dinah waited -“Sam”- Dinah tried to localize Gayle her her third computer

 “Throw the gun to the chimney” Lena waited patiently and Sam did going out with her hands up in the air

”See, nothing” Sam was standing there. Lena came out from her cover and Sam smiled “It should be illegal to be that beautiful”

Lena dropped her belt of knives “Until death-”

Sam interrupted her ”-Do us apart”


	10. You are my forever

Sam had her mouth full of blood. She was laughing, her back on the floor, body curled rolling over her back. Lena was staring at her with her fists up they began to hurt a while ago. The taller woman kept couldn’t stop her laughs. Every time Sam tried to hit Lena she couldn’t do it, only blocked her punches, kicks, and her elbow that was like a hammer. Sam put on her sleep Lena twice by two jujitsu locks. She didn’t wanted to hurt her. Accidentally dodging one of her wife hits, Sam instinctively rolled over the ball of her feet and hit her on the face with the back of her fist opening the old scar Lena had under her brow. Time to time Lena couldn’t see right for that eye because of the blood falling on her eye.

The picture by whoever watching it would say that Sam is crazy. Lena in the other hand was recovering her breath looking at her wife, almost an hour of full MMA. Sam’s laugh only provoked Lena’s anger. She even noticed the moments Sam could hit her and do her real damage, she just didn’t. Lena dried the blood going down to her eye and Sam began to cough to spit a blood clot next to her, rolling over her belly with a huge smile -full of blood- 

“Okay, round, 10?” Sam giggled and again spat blood “Come to me, Baby” Sam only wen pr on her knees and in a cocky way raised her hands towards Lena waving hands towards her chest

”Stay in the floor Samantha”

”Let me hug your head again with my thighs until see how your beautiful eyes turns red and your face blue for the lack of oxygen” 

Lena frown deeply angry showing her fangs “This is going to end now”

Sam was full prepared making her laughter fade away looking at Lena going for her.Lena throw a punch with her right fist, Sam dodge it moving her face to the left grabbing her fist in a motion to pull her close and in a move she raised her hips to jump wrapping her legs around Lena’s waist and twisting the arms she had already on her hands. Lena tried to release her from the grip but Sam was closing her legs more and more tightly. Lena grunted and with her free hand throwing punches on Sam stomach. Lena was doing all she could to keep standed up but with another twist of her arm and by Sam, the pain made her lose her stance falling into the floor. Sam was really good at submission techniques as Lena on fighting. Sam moved her legs releasing Lena for a seconds to change their position as fast as she could so again made Lena roll. She was really tired by now, actually the both of them. Lena everytime she lose a little the grip it hurted more and when Sam changed the position again with her leg rounding her neck she knew if she didn't do something fast she would pass again finding later Sam laughing... more... Lena could with a gigantic effort pushed her knees to the floor to move and crawl her body a little with Sam on her back and neck to grab the gun near to the single couch. 

"Just go to sleep, Lena" Sam tightened the grip seeing Lena's face turn even red 

Lena shoot up without looking almost near of Sam's head and the taller woman rolled over to floor a few feet away from her standing up with her eyes wide open. Lena coughed a little breathing again still with that anger gaze. Sam wasn't believing what she was seeing. Lena had shot. To her. Sam quickly gazed her gun then back to her wife. She could run, slide, and shoot Lena but she just relaxed her position and sighed.

"You know what? i'm tired... if you wanna do it, just do" Sam did a step towards Lena and  she shoot to the floor making her clench her jaw

"Do not come any closer Sam" Lena warned and Sam smiled making her frown more

"You are not angry anymore" 

"Sam take the gun"

"I'm not gonna do it" Sam made another step closer "If you wanna shoot, do it" Lena had her gun up poiting to her face

"SAM... TAKE-THE-GUN" Lena said through her teeth" Sam was getting closer and again she shoot to the floor making the other woman look at her raising a brow

"I'm done fighting with you Lena, I just wanna see our daughter, drink wine, see if you have broke me three or more ribs and kill the real target" Sam raised her blouse with all her abdomen with purple big circles "You might suck on defense but babe your hands are like hammers" Sam smiled weak

"Last warning... Sam, take the gun"

"No"

Lena felt her eyes watering and a knot in her throat "TAKE THE FUCKING GUN" Lena shouted "please..." her voice cracked

Sam was now in front of Lena, took her hand with the gun and place the gunpoint on her heart "I want you to shoot me in the heart" Sam gulped "Because that's the only way you can break it and I can bleed to death and lasting every second seeing the face of the woman I love"she put her hands away over Lena's “You are my forever”

Lena had to close her eye from bleed falling again on her eye staring at the relaxed expression on Sam face. Lena clenched her jaw and hit on her face with the handle making Sam fall on her knees. Sam touched her jaw and looked up waiting. Lena pressed the gunpoint against her wife forehead, she only needed to pull the trigger. The more Lena waited more her hand began to shake and a few tears fallen from her eyes

"I can't" Lena was crying "I just can't" Lena put away her finger from the trigger "I can't kill you" Sam put away Lena's gun from her and hugged her tight. Sam didn't care about the pain she was feeling "But I might hire someone else to do it" Lena joked between tears feeling Sam arms holding her even tight

Sam unwrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her hard "Can we go find Ruby and find the target? The clock is ticking and the protocol is running" Sam kissed her wife again "And then give me a few days to recover and fuck you until you can't walk for days" Sam began to give soft kisses on Lena's jawline to make her stop crying and making her laugh

Lena placed her hands on Sam sides but Sam hissed in pain "I hope its only a couple ribs" Lena pushed Sam a little raising her blouse "I'm really sorry" Sam wiped the last tears falling from Lena's eyes cupping her face to kiss her again "Sam stop" Lena laughed and Sam kissed her again "Your mouth taste like blood"

"That's what happen when you break a fucking phone on my face" Sam laughed and kissed Lena again "I have to call Dinah"

Lena made an annoyed face "Who's Dinah?"

"My -Canary-" Sam kissed Lena's cheek going for look her mobile phone

Lena after a while saw Sam coming back with her phone in her hand "Pick up your knives and my guns, i'm calling her and moving" Sam kissed Lena

"I want to know your relationship with that woman"

"Professional only, she time ago was a hitman like us, then a friend died and she was in the shadows until a few weeks ago" Sam was walking towards the kitchen opening the gas of the oven

"What are you doing?" Lena frown with a half smile

"Wouldn't you pretend I will leave a place without a huge explosion, right? I love fireworks" She opened also the stoves picking a few forks putting them inside the microwave closing the door

Lena smiled "Are you blowing this place?" Lena was amused thinking in times when she met Sam and there were blasts on some places while picking up her last knife and Sam gun next the to chimney

"Half of the house is a mess, I don't wanna clean this up neither my two guys would do with the protocol up" Sam pressed the buttons of the microwave to 10 minutes "Let's go find that mother fucker" Sam extended her hand to Lena

Lena took her hand "I've cut your tires, we are picking the yellow car, so I am driving" Lena lead the way, walking off of the house and Sam rolled her eyes going behind her

 

Lena and Sam heard the huge explossion at the entrance of the mountain. Sam laughed taking resting her hand on Lena's thigh. The black haired woma had the wheel on her hands driving to enter in the highway with Sam next to her who was calling Dinah, yawning. 

"Hey baby" Lena hit Sam on the ribs "OUCH OUCH ouch" Sam saw Lena smirk "I need you to find Kara Danvers"

"I already did, I was waiting for your call Reign" Dinah had been following Kara with the cameras of the city

"Canary, You-ARE-THE-BEST" Sam beamed

Lena took the phone from Sam hand placing it in the panel with one of her hands "Put the speaker on"

"Oh... Hi Lena" Dinah smiled "I'm glad you two make it up" Dinah felt happiness for the two

Sam pressed the button of the speaker "Dinah?"

"Yes?"

"The speaker is on, Canary, don't say sexy things... Lena haven't kill me but she can still" The corner of Sam lips went up

Lena gave Sam the glare and Sam stopped smiling "Ha-Ha... Sam" Lena shook her head "Dinah can you call Kara Danvers and put her into this line?"

"Right way" Dinah began to type fast 

-"Hello?"- Kara picked up the phone

"Kara"

"Lena" Kara breathed relieved "Finally, did you kill that bitch already?" Kara smiled going to the living room were Maggie was sat in the couch. Alex and Ruby were up sleeping

Sam smiled big "This bitch is pretty alive, thank you"

"Kara, I love you but I really recommend you to stop calling my wife things" Lena took an exit go to back to an incorporation 

-"Reign, less than 33H"- Dinah told before Kara could say something

-"Who's that?"- Kara asked looking at Maggie

-"None of your business"- Dinah shoot back

Lena snorted "Canary didn't I told you not to say sexy things?" Sam said smiling and Lena once again hit on her ribs "fuck... OUCH" 

"Is Ruby okay?" Lena asked with her eyes back again to the road "Can you go back online and find the target?"

-"Ruby loves Alex, but the kid hates me for some reason"- Kara shrugged. Maggie had a suspicious look across her face following the blonde woman around the living room -"And sure I am at home"-

"Lena, you know that Canary can do it better" -"and you are not wrong"- Dinah mumbled "See?" Sam pointed to the  phone

"Thank you so much Kara, have you talk with the girls?" Lena asked ignoring Sam and Dinah

-"No, I lost them in the nightclub when I left to go and get Ruby, Alex and Maggie"-

"About that..." Sam gulped

-"Gayle is looking for Kara"- Dinah's voice sounded worried -"Why is she... what the"-

"What?" Sam and Lena asked at the same time

-"Lena... they have put price for your and Sam's head"- Kara said getting a mail with Lena and Sam picture and 5Million per each’s head 

-"Gayle gotten an email of yours 20 minutes ago saying to help to take down Kara Danvers. It came out from your office"-

"Dinah stop Gayle, we are going to Kara's" Lena ordered while Sam was thoughtful

-"Reign?"- 

"Do what she told, please. And we are changing the target”

-“To whom?”- Dinah asked calling Gayle

”We are going after Mother” Sam said totally serious “I’m not gonna let that bitch try to hurt my wife again or put in danger our Daughter”

-“You want Roulette’s gear?”-

“And the silver Desert Eagles”

Lena never in her life have ever heard that cold and empty of emotions voice tone of Samantha’s. But first they had to take her daughter and save Kara...


	11. Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is in her way chasing the man or woman behind Mother with the help of Dinah. She made Lena stay aside because one of them have to raise the kid and she loves her wife that much and never leg her die while she can fight against her agency

Lena drove until Kara’s home but she didn’t saw Gayle’s car. Lena couldn’t even stop the car but Sam went out running towards the back door. She climbed until the second floor and found Gayle in the room where Alex were sleeping with Ruby next to her. She entered by the window and Gayle found her frowning looking at Kara’s sister and the baby. Sam told Lena’s friend to look everywhere but it seems that she did not. Gayle had on her left hand her favorite gun and in the left a knife.

“I could kill them all in less than five minutes and I’ve been waiting for 10. Canary did well”

“Did you really thought it was my message?” Sam whispered seeing Gayle put her gun in her side and the knife in the back

Gayle shrugged “What Can I say, I want Kara dead too” she made an innocent smile

“Did you get the mail saying that Lena or I are the targets now?”

“Yes, being married to someone of the other company is complicated” Gayle stared at Alex for a moment “She’s adorable” 

Sam frown “I want you to keep safe Ruby, I’m going after Mother” Sam went to her daughter and placed a hand softly in her back “Just keep her safe and take care of Lena if anything happens” The two heard steps “I’m going alone with Canary”

“Then you are not alone... Lena is going to find you and be mad at this”

“Canary will do her job” Sam shook her head “Why are you so okay with all this?” Sam was going to the window from where she came to

“Because you are so in love with Lena that is hard not to see it. You are my best friend. Also I know when people is lying, remember?” Gayle explained, Sam nodded with a soft smirk “And we promised to protect the other after Roulette”

Lena opened the door of the roomwith Kara and Maggie behind. Alex startled waking up taking her gun from under the pillow pointing to the door seeign the back of Gayle at the edge of the mattress and her sister, Lena and Maggie at the entrance of the room.

“You are a heavy sleeper” Gayle moved her head to look at Alex

Alex lowered the gun “What are you-?”

Lena looked around “Where’s Sam?” She asked then going to check on Ruby

“She just left” Gayle raised her brows

Lena looked at the blonde woman with a deep frown with her eyes wide open “What?” She raised her voice making Ruby move. Lena ran out of the room to go outside the house seeing Sam leaving with the car. Lena went back to the house “Kara find Sam now” she demanded to her best friend who was going down the stairs “Where’s Gayle?”

“She’s up, but why do you want to find her, she’s going to kill that thing called Mother and we are here to protect you”

Lena got at the same level that Kara at the stairs and took her by her neck slamming her against the wall “SHE’S GOING TO SUICIDE IF SHE GOES ALONE AND SHES DOING IT” Lena released her hand around Kara’s neck “I’m sorry... Kara... I can’t lose her”

 

 

Sam sung a few songs in her way to Dinah’s place, she was in a mix of anger and excitement. When she stole another car, a hitman tried to kill her but she killed him with a pipe. In the way there she could lose several cars chasing her. Sam knocked at Dinah’s door in her funny way. Dinah was wearing her tactical gear equipment when she opened the door, Sam smiled big going inside checking on her up and down.

“You have Roulette’s gear, some new things and a pair of these glasses too in my room” Dinah sighed and smiled warm “I will download the map and we can go”

“If only I were not married and in love” Sam playfully smiled going to Dinah’s room

The woman laughed shaking her head downloading all the gps points, all the cartographic map of the building of Mother, ventilation conducts, also the three safe points the agency had in classified locations. Revenge for Dinah was going to be served and the only way Sam could do a demonstration of what she was able to do for messing up with her

“Where did you got these kind of bulletproof vests? It cost a hell lot” Sam yelled from Dinah’s room

“I was the one who made them” Dinah loaded her poisoned bullets on her gun “I actually have created under a nick name a lot of armament and my robotic synthetic voice” Dinah smiled

Sam came out in her underware putting a kind of black tape on one of her thighs “That’s why Roulette had this huge admiration for you?”

“I don’t know, she loved us a lot... sweet lord what Lena have done to you?”

Sam looked down to her torso “She was mad at me... if I am alive after this, imagine how she’s gonna do me” Sam winked

Dinah snorted loud cackling “You are so... Dork”

“Can you apply the spray to my back?” Sam was handling a spray for accelerate the healing 

Dinah shook the spray and began to apply to her back and stomach “I have named Ruby as the heir of my money”

Sam hissed when Dinah stroke her hand over her ribs “Why?”

“That kid is gonna need money if you die... also Lena in some moment” Dinah stared at her Sam ribs for a second “You have 3 broken”

“I knew it!” Sam exclaimed happy “Do you have more neuro tape?” 

 

 

Lena heard Alex’s voice raise downstairs arguing with Kara. Lena had her eyes glued on her daughter thinking a way to find Sam also that she couldn’t leave her daughter there. Then she started to think why Sam used to spend so much time on the dirty and disgusting shelter in the backyard of her house. Lena stood up and went for Gayle. The woman had her head tilted to the right with her hand on her ear like trying to hear something

“Gayle” Lena called making the woman turn around “What’s on Sam’s shelter?”

The blonde woman pulled out her gun making Lena step back then turned around to the window “Do you have any gun?” Gayle was looking for something outside

Lena frown “What are you looking for?”

“Canary’s AI is tracking us and everything that comes around this house” Gayle made Lena move away from the window “You don’t have to worry, I will keep you alive and that child until Sam is back...” Gayle sighed “or if she dies”

“Gayle, what does she have in that shelter?” 

It was a light blue car passing by the street, one of the neighborhood. Gayle lowered the curtains “She have her personal space there. I helped her to made it, two levels of fun”

“Does she have a point of channel there to contact with this Mother or Canary?”

”Lena for the tone of your voice you want to go there. I can’t allow you do it. And your friend is -trying- to find her, right?” Gayle had a sarcastic expression across her face

”Gayle help me there. I need to find her, you know all this is madness if she goes by herself”

”She’s going with Canary, they’d be okay until reach Mother. Then she will find Seven and Knox of the agency if they are not already looking for her” Gayle said looking through the window

“Take care of Ruby”

”What?” Gayle turn around only to see Lena’s fist for a second before hit her making her close her eyes getting mad. Then the dark haired woman took her head and slammed it against a wall making her fall on her knees dizzy “Lena...” Gayle tried to stand up but couldn’t do it 

 

 

“Why does one of points of Mother says my neighborhood?” Sam asked checking the hacked iPad Dinah had in her bulletproof Jeep “By the way the car is amazing”

“I don’t know since you took down the cameras of the neighborhood I can’t see a shit on there only by the cameras your neighbor have on their houses” Dinah pressed a button on her glasses and the color changed into blue “So much better”

Sam took a sight of the woman and smiled a little “I like more the contrast of the yellow one”

”I know that’s why it was in the preset of yours” Dinah was driving in direction of a -empty- building. The headquarters were under the first level “Sparkles, daylight and bombs? Or you want to recreate yourself?” Dinah smiled big

“The faster way to get mother”

A phone call began to sound in the inside of the car and Dinah frown “Have you desactivated the channel of your shelter?” Dinah asked looking the side of Sam’s face hearing her say an uuuuuuhhhh “Damn it Samantha” she took the call and turn on her robotic voice “Hello”

“You, dickhead, where the fuck are you going” Lena said kinda annoyed 

Sam smiled big “Hiya babe” Dinah laughed “Can I ask you how did you knew the password to open the door of the shelter?”

”Our wedding day,plus Ruby’s, the day you won that stupid contest on food and my birthday... idiot”

Dinah gave Sam a funny glare and Sam shrugged “I’m a romantic” 

“Dinah where are you two going”

“To see our Mother and kill her” Dinah turned off her robotic voice 

“Lena... Ruby is with you?”

“No” Lena was wandering around that floor taking Sam’s guns and loading them. The place was a dream not like the woman had the garage... a mess “couldn’t you organize the garage just like this?”

“Nope, that shelter is my relaxing place. The garage is... something else” Sam saw building from far “Stay there Lena and make Gayle take Ruby there with you.Thats the safest place for you and our daughter. If something goes wrong your birthday date will open another level who will lead you to a underground and you can take the motorcycle that is there with the side car and run to the location that is written inside of the side of the sidecar”

“Sam don’t-”

“I will call you when we are over with this place, I love you Lena” Sam hit a button of the panel in the car and cut the call “Show time Dinah”

“Let’s have fun” Dinah smiled parking the car several feet away from the surrounding of the building “Remember the gum shots are to fill open wounds just in case” Sam nodded

 

 

Lena was about to lose her head, two long hours without know anything from her wife. After Kara yelled at her for leave without letting her know she had her best friend updated about Ruby every 10 minutes even she sent video of the kid in the arms of Alex with a very visible angry Gayle behind. Lena called Dinah to the same number but nothing. 

A half hour later Lena got a call while she was staring a picture of them at Sam computer. Her screensaver. She hit fast to answer the call “Sam?”

“Are you seriously calling her while we are after that man?” 

“Yup, Hey babe”

“Use the gum shoot... you are leaving a pool of blood on my passengers seat Sam”

“yeah yeah... put me next to his car I’m gonna leave him a sticky bomb, we have the snitch in the trunk and her secretary”

“I still can’t believe that guy was the bait”

“Can you press the throttle I wanna see that man blow with his car” Dinah nodded and drove between other cars reaching the black car while Sam applied the gum shoot to the clean shoot she had on her thigh

”Sam what’s going on?” Lena heard Sam muffle a scream “Sam!”

“Holy fuck it burns as hell” Sam took one gun out pointing to the car back wheel

“Shoot”

Dinah yelled reaching the car making her window go down, Sam shot blowing one tire making the car crash against a side of the road and immediately throw the sticky bomb on the drivers door. Dinah was at a decent distance. The man tried to go out of the car but Sam made it blow and breathed easy while they were going back to the city.

 

 

”Lena, baby, I’m fine, Dinah have my back, we are fine!” Dinah and her were at a garage and Sam opened the trunk only to see a man squeezed to an old woman shaking in fear

”Where is Mother...? I know you know” Dinah smiled kindly and Sam had her hand on her ear “I’m only giving you 10 seconds... 9...”

“Lena I’m fine...”

“8...”

“Yeah but I can’t know that yet”

“7...” Dinah raised her brows taking her gun to her hand

Sam clenched her jaw listening Lena yell at her “I’m sorry”

“6...” Dinah raised her gun

Sam took her hand with her left hand and shoot the guy, the original target, in the chest then to the face “HE IS DEAD YOU WANT TO FOLLOW HIM?” -“Sam who’s dead”-

“okay, 5” Dinah looked at Sam seeing her again walk in circles and the old woman began to cry and shake even more “4”

“I will tell you everything, please” the old woman raised her hands in defense “please” The woman was crying hard “She’s in her neighborhood” the woman pointed with finger to Sam


	12. Neighborhood

Nearly at 4am Dinah and Sam got into Sam's house. Lena follow in the monitors Sam had installed. They were all over the house but Sam barely used them because they were only meant if something ever happened and to sky Lena at  the shower. Sam was like that.

"A camera in the bathtub?"

Sam snorted with a smirk "I had to, it was necessary if you... fell... accidentally" Sam was kind of limping, the gum on her leg haven't dryed yet “And if I were here I could knew and rescue my lovely wife”

-"You are voyeur"- Dinah whispered half smiling checking one room with her gun up

-"I just like the beauty of bodies"- Sam defended herself 

"Yeah because it's mine the body you are looking at" Lena smiled crossing her arms -"exactly babe. First floor clear"-

-"Dork... Second floor clear too"- -"Good i'm gonna get my wife and you can scan the neighborhood with those beautiful eyes from my computer"- -"Roger that, going down"-

"You know you two are talking in an alone conversation BUT I AM LISTENING, right?"

-"right!"- Sam lowered her gun as Dinah when they saw each other

Lena sighed exasperated seeing them going out the house in their way to the shelter. When Dinah got first to the first floor room Lena punched in the face making her turn around and Sam went to separate Lena from Dinah frowning

"What are you doing?" Sam asked making her wife taking two steps back

Dinah licked the blood on her lip "Can I ask you why did you just hit me? or I have to hit you back?" Dinah asked in the most calm way looking at Lena

"Weren't you supposed to go with her to make come back in just a piece?"

"And she is" Dinah pointed frowning 

"Really?" Lena slapped Sam's thigh 

Sam tensed her body looking at the ceiling "Why are you so agressive?"

"You left me and went without me, you could have died"

"But i am fine and Dinah was with me" Sam shoot back "And still I have to kill someone else but first I have to torture the fucking snitch bait, Lena"

"Torturing?"

"Yes" Lena and Sam looked and responded at the same time then they looked at each other and smiled

Dinah turned around knowing they needed a moment "I'm going for him" Dinah said pressing the code to open the gate of the floor and began to go up the stairs

Sam followed Dinah's ass with her sight seeing her disappear and when she swing her head to look down at Lena she was staring at her mad "I wasn't looking at her ass" Sam raised her hands at the height of her ribs to protect that part of her body 

Lena crinkled her nose and slapped the side of her leg making Sam holding her breath "You were totally checking her out"

"Fine" Sam breathed shaking her leg in the air feeling less pain. The gum worked really good, it was kind of slow but it totally worked "She have a great ass" Lena was about to hit her leg again "woah woah YOURS IS BETTER"

Lena squinted her eyes "Really? or you are only saying that to try to make that up"

"I would never lie about your body" Sam relaxed her position "I like everything about you, you are the only one Lena" Sam leaned to kiss her wife

Lena didn't pull back "such a flatterer" Lena whispered before began to kiss her and the kiss scalated quickly until something fell from the whole of where were the stairs of the gate "What the-" Lena looked to a side feeling Sam lips on her cheek. There was guy with a black hood over his head and flexed his body wincing in pain

"Hi there Winny boy" Sam greeted seeing Dinah jump down then closing the gate

"Give me the computer while you two torture him until he talks" Dinah took off her glasses and the glass got clear again

"Here you go sunshine" Sam pointed with her head to a side where the computer was because she had her arms and hands on Lena

Dinah stepped over Winn "Thank you" 

"What are those glasses and who's him?" Lena asked pushing softly Sam away

Sam sighed "This little shit is the one who was the bait in the desert when I almost hit you" Sam placed a kiss on Lena's temple before make the guy stand up roughly making him sit on a metalic small stool she had a few meter away from her chair of the computer "Okay now time to talk pal" Sam took the hood over his head and slapped hard on his face making him fill his eyes with tears

"Please stop hitting me" Winn had to blink fast several times to not cry

Sam shrugged "I can't believe we work in the same agency, look at you... "

"Not all are part of the field" He looked up at Sam and she hit him again "Lord... stop"  He saw Sam raise her hands

"I will stop If you start to talk and tell me the things I want to hear"

"I can't"

"Fine" Lena said taking the gun on the lowerback of Sam and shoot him in both knees making him scream in pain "Talk"

"I like her style" Dinah said typing fast on Sam's computer. Dinah made clear that the AI was working perfectly checking on Gayle and Ruby plus Lena’s friends

Lena smirked looking to the girl on her wife's seat "Thank you Canary" Lena moved her sight back at him "TALK WINN"

"I would started chopping one of his fingers but that was HOT" Sam took one of her screwdrivers 

"Please" Winn said through his teeth with his hands shaking behind his back "I don't know Mother I don't know anything, I just got your picture and they told me that you two would kill each other because you two are psychos" he rushed crying in pain

Sam shoved hard the point of the screwdriver on the man's knee "Don't you ever talk about my wife in that way" Sam said slowly twisting the screwdriver even futher making the man scream more

"I don't know why I have tracked the gps you shoot in her car until this neigborhood. Lena has your girl found something?"

"Canary call her Kara, I don't like you meaning to Kara to Lena as -your girl-" Sam shoved the screwdriver until the handler in Winn's knee

The man tried to untie his hands from his back "please STOP" he cried louder while his blood spread more over the floor

"We are trying to work here Sam" Dinah hummed

"I know but don't call her that, okay?"

"Kara haven't texted me back about hacking the cameras of the city"

"I have already them hacked" Dinah responded typing changing to another camera view "8 houses in front to the left"

"Monica's?" Sam wondered

Lena closed her eyes whispering -yes- "Don't worry babe i'm gonna kill her" 

"Wait, we have to be sure about this, we can't kill someone in this neighborhood that easily"

"No one will notice, Sam"

Dinah nodded "Hidding near of one of your best hitmen is a safeway to run" 

"So Monica is Mother or Monica works for Mother?"

Lena huffed "I don't care. I just have totally liberty to kill her and that’s great. Thank Dinah" Lena turned around pointing her gun to Winn's head the man was pale now

Sam was thinking fast "But that doesn't have sense" Sam heard again the sobs of the man there "Shut the fuck up" Sam took the gun from Lena's hand and shoot twice on the chest of the guy hearing him stop whinning also breathing "Finally"

"Great... now we will have to clean this" Dinah raised a brow disappointed

“He was being irritating and didn’t know a shit... and people talks after the first shoot normally and if he were have been like us he wouldn’t have say a thing neither crying. And he was crying like a lost little child” Sam gave back the gun to Lena and began to search on the guys pockets finding a square with a picture of Lena, Sam and Ruby in a walk at the park. Sam pulled him from the hair and he said with his last breath -shoe- before pass away “What?”

“What?” Lena asked

“He said shoe” Sam took of his shoes and began to examinate it

“Fuck” Dinah took the shoes from Sam’s hands placing them to the little metalic table, taking one knife of her boot and opened the heels finding a tracker “shit shit shit” 

“What?” Sam and Lena followed Dinah who went fast to sit to watch the computer

Dinah began to scan the air finding what she was afraid of “holy fuck” Dinah began to type fast trying to hack the OS of the helicopter “Why don’t you have a better wire” Dinah looked to the sides “You said there was way out?”

“Because this was supposed to become my bunker”

“Yes, Sam said here’s a second floor to an escape, what’s going on Dinah?” Lena asked looking to the screen “oh..”

Sam went to seal the gate and moved one of the metallic racks near to the stair “Lena open the other gate is behind that panel” 

“This shouldn’t be happening” Dinah tried to scan the neighborhood one more time trying to see this Monica woman house’s. But skip it to help Lena seeing even near the helicopter by the scanner 

The exit gate was open and they heard a rumble. Sam took one of the picture in which she was with in vacations 4 years ago next to the computer and ran next to her friend and wife closing the heavy door behind her. Not after leaving a little programmed bomb to detonate in 5 minutes. Sam made them go down in a sand hole to find a little metallic hallway

“Run, in 50 is the motorcycle and sidecar” 

when they reached the motorcycle they heard a huge blast even tho that they were several meters away from the surface, making everything shake. Lena hoped behind Sam and Dinah went to the sidecar

“Where does this leads?” Dinah asked covering her eyes

“To the woods near to the neighborhood” Sam yelled

Everything was shaking around them, the misile the helicopter launched has been huge, blowing the whole house.

 

 

Gayle was breathing fast she had to kill three assasins protecting, Kara and Ruby. Maggie and Alex shot other two hitman. Alex was rocking the baby on her arms to calm her down while Maggie checked on Kara’s forehead who had an open cut from a hit with the handler of a shotgun.

“Any of your neighbors have an old car? The GPS’s ones are a disaster. We have to leave this place now. The AI is saying that there’s a 80% of more hitman coming, so.. we are leaving now” Gayle recovered her breath “Is Kara okay to walk?”

“Yes I’m fine. Mrs Matteo has an old Audi”

“Great she will be... leave your phones and the not necessary stuff” Gayle waited for a couple seconds “Move” Kara stood up and lead the way to the the old woman’s house


	13. Mrs Luthor

Gayle had taken Alex, Maggie, Kara and Ruby to her safe place out of National City near to the old military base on Star Light City. The trip were almost a discussions of Maggie and Kara to put in danger Alex. The woman who had Ruby on her arms didn't wanted to fight in that very moment. Maggie and her were cops and have killed people who were after them not in the name of police just defending themselves and the baby girl with them. Gayle stopped the old car two kilometers far from her safe place

"From here, KARA, no technology, we have to stay there until Sam find us. Or a week" Gayle say it slow to make everyone understand "Your jobs have already know you are on a leave so don't worry about it"

Maggie looked at Gayle in disbelief "How could you do that all that in the last three hours?" they began to follow Gayle "I can't believe you put us in all this crap Kara"

Kara sighed tired "I had to because if our cover blew up they would be after you two too" Kara took off her glasses

"Can we just not raise our voices?" Alex ordered with Ruby in her arms

"Thank you Alex" Gayle looked forward "Shhh..." Gayle make them stop taking her gun and checking how many bullets she had... only three. Maggie did the same "Let's go over here" Gayle decided to change the route

 

 

 

"Do you know how many time cost me to build my cave?" Sam broke the window of an abandoned house "I loved that place, Rubys LOVED that place... and now is buried"

Dinah looked over her watch and console "Gayle have sent me back watch tower"

Sam stopped walking "What?!?" Sam turned around and Lena frown too "What does that mean?"

"What is Watch Tower?" Lena asked seeing Dinah sigh

"It's the AI I put on her to watch everything that could come around Gayle to protect Ruby and the others. That's why I didn't saw the chopper coming for us while I was trying to locate MOTHER" Dinah saw the expression on Sam and Lena's face "Don't worry they are fine"

 

Dinah began to look for wires in the house that looked recently abandoned. By recently she meant less than 6 months. Sam sit in a corner thoughtful. Lena walked towards her extending a hand to her to take it. Sam looked up and after a minute she did when Dinah hit with her elbow a wall opening a whole and pulling a wire from it. Lena leaded a way into a room to be alone with her wife

 

"We are near" Lena put Sam's back against one wall "Sam"

"i wish I knew this before and blow Mother's head a few years ago. This shouldn't be happening, you shouldn't be in danger, neither our daughter"

"We didn't know we were working for different agencies and now they are working together to put us down, or at least one of us" Lena was trying to Sam look at her "I think Mother also HER are afraid of us already. She have been running all the time. You have murdered... how many... 26 agents in that building?"

"45" Sam pouted

Lena laughed "45 agents and she's running"

Sam slide down to sit making and Lena sit straddling her legs "Babe they have blew our house into pieces. We will have to disappear for a while"

"I know" Lena placed a hand on the side of Sam's neck 

"But first I want to kill that bitch and some others" Sam really looked tired even her stomach growl making Lena laugh "Sorry"

"You know that all the conversations we had for years we have to make them again?" Lena was trying to distract Sam

Sam tried to smile "I've been a 80% honest. Okay maybe a 70%" Sam pulled Lena into a hug "But a 100% true about what I feel for you" Sam felt something on Lena's jacket "What's..."

Lena pushed Sam softly pulling out the ipod Sam put on a playlist "I couldn't leave it, I liked the music and Ruby too"

"You love me, you really love me" Sam pulled Lena closer. Lena tried to push her but Sam was making force to make stay "You are so in love with me that you couldn't leave my iPod with love tracks"

"Shut up" Lena tried to push Sam again

Sam took roughly Lena's wrists placing it down "Why you can't admit you Love me?"

"Because if I say it and something happens to you-" Lena's voice cracked "I can't raise Ruby without you, I can't wake up without seeing your stupid face and argue with you every now"

Sam smiled "I can't die until you die Lena... and I'm very aware that if I die it would be at your hands" Sam released her wife wrists "I want you to go and find Ruby. If you Gayle is on her safe point she might be at the mountains woods at west. She's-"

"I'm not going anywhere without you" Lena pressed again Sam's wound but this didn't hurt anymore "Damn it"

Sam again smiled "Why do I have this weird sensation that if you hurt me physically it makes you feel better?"

"Because that's the only way for you to listen to me" Lena touched the blue gum on Sam's thigh "Dinah is amazing with all these things" Lena began to kiss Sam's neck

"Yeah her development of engineering and control with guns is amazing. You should see the spray she rubbed me on-" Sam hissed when Lena bit hard her neck "Ouch..."

 

Dinah came in the room after look for them, finding Sam with her hand going into Lena's pants "Okay love birds I have watch tower already looking for mother" Dinah looked up the ceiling giving her back to them

"Give a minute" Sam looked down to Lena who was blushing "Okay, maybe 5"

Dinah walked next to Sam taking just a glance and took the back of Sam vest and pulled her up "After we kill that bitch you can fuck your wife 24/7. Sorry Lena"

"Non taken" Lena licked her lips closing her pants and standing up while Dinah almost was dragging Sam to the living room

 

Dinah released the grip on the back of Sam's vest "For the one thing I know for sure is that she's not moving anymore"

"Then, let's get her" Lena crossed her arms

"Can we steal Mario's car? I always wanted to drive that car" Sam smiled big 

 

 

Maggie looked at her surroinding, looked like a wood's cabin but under 10 feets under the ground at the foot of a mountain. Alex and Gayle where relaxed there, both of them taking care of Ruby. Actually Alex didn't wanted to talk about anything about their situation or what they did to reach that point. Kara was nibbling her nails.

"How many time are we have to be in solitary confinement?" Kara whined

Maggie got angry "You tell us Kara, how many time are we going to be here until your psycho friend do what she have to do until we can go out and that kid will be orphan?"

Alex looked at her girlfriend "Maggie" 

"No... i'm sick of all this, we should be on our vacations, taking care of a baby in a try out to make me change my mind about having kids. And not only we are in danger to be with that kid, your sister have put a bull's eye on our back"

Gayle stood up from the couch with Ruby on her arms "You can go whenever you want but I will have to cut your tongue and chop your hands to not let you tell anything to the people if they capture you" Gayle drop it that as the most easy way "You are all safe here. Sam will find us. Breath easy and shut the fuck up about the death of one of my friends in front of my niece" Kara, Maggie and Alex looked at Gayle amused with their mouth opened. In all these years the woman barely talk and now she was really serious "We have two rooms and one couch if i am guessing correctly. You one who will sleep in the couch, will be you" the woman pointed to Kara

"Ga-"

"I swear if you say one more word about Sam or Lena..." Gayle said thru her teeth "There are dehydrated food and in that closed we have beer and water for two weeks" Gayle looked at Ruby "And you my little princess, are gonna take a bath" Gayle softened her expression

They waited until Gayle was inside of her room to get comfy and talk

"wow" Alex told

"I need the way to tell Lena where are we" Kara insisted

"Kara, Gayle was talking seriously about to communications"

"Yeah you have already put us in a very awkward situation to make it worse"

Alex sighed "Maggie please stop"

Maggie looked at Alex, nodded, took off her jacket and went to sit at the table far from them. Kara was looking at the silver mac Gayle had in a table

 

 

"Where are we going again?" Sam asked curious not knowing this way

"I told you. We are going to my place"

"This is not the way to your place" Sam had her hand holding Lena's while Dinah drived

"We are going to my real place not the place of my toys where I watch some things and when I am working with Reign of Psi" Dinah said looking at Lena through the rearview mirror

Sam frown for a second "Are you telling me that the tech place is your shelter?"

Dinah’s corner of lips went up "You are so smart some times" Dinah covered one of her ears "Prepare your gun pointing to 17:00 over your shoulder and shoot when I tell you" Dinah had her eyes on the road "Now” 

Sam had prepared the position and shot hitting a black SUV driver in the neck that was coming close to them and the car crashed agaisnt some others "That was watch tower?"

"Impressive" Lena recognized honestly

"I’m sorry about your house but I guess your kid was more important than the house" Dinah drove to a garage building and stop the car out there "welcome home"

"Dinah sweetie I don’t want to be mean but this is piece of shit" Lena laughed

"Is underground?"

Dinah nodded walking to an alley "Yes, we like darkness, remember?" She touched a few bricks at the end of the alley and a little door opened "Do not hit your head and clap your hands when you are inside to automatically close the gate" Dinah slide her inside

Lena was impressed "What is she?"

Sam kissed Lena’s lips "She’s a very very angry woman" Sam slided inside too landing on squats. She moved from the point and Lena landed too and clapped her hands and a ultra violet light turned on scanning them

"-Welcome Canary-" it was Roulette voice on a speaker and Sam got pale and began to look around with her heart in her hand

Dinah showed her head at the end of a hallway "Sam, it’s her voice do not freak out"

Sam run to where Dinah were followed by Lena "How?"

"She was my sister and I synthesized her voice after her death" Dinah shrugged "You never wondered how I was able to fight like her, know everything about her and have all her gear and technology?" Dinah pointed to a black trunk "Lena open that thing and try the vest and clothes on there"

"Why you never told me anything? Why she never told me a anything?"

Dinah took of her vest staying in a black tank top "We all were orphans and she loved to take care of you like you were her little sister. It wasn’t necessary also... Lena and you always had issues that were more important than Roulette or Me"

"What is th-" Lena had taken off her jacket and put the vest on but this automatically fitted her shape "woah"

"Nano technology, kevlar and high densed polymers with a magnetic shield if you wear that wristband. It does stop the bullets better than a normal bulletproof vest" Dinah said seeing Lena’s face "I am the only one who have this. Well, Me, Sam, Gayle and now you" Dinah took off her tank top showing a lot of purple marks of being hit by bullets "See?" Dinah pointed to her chest "This works"

"Why are you doing all this?" Lena asked seeing Sam taking a seat in the floor thoughtful 

Dinah took a deep breath searching for a bottle of the spray she used before on Sam "Revenge" Dinah shrugged "And also because Reign is defending her family. I couldn’t so...” 

Sam looked up to Dinah "Let’s find Mother" Sam took the silver guns on her lower back

 

 

Dinah was breathing fast, she was bleeding from a shoulder. Sam and Lena had made her way to the last floor the whole building looked like a slaughterhouse. She was hearing shoots also Lena and Sam’s voice on her headphone.

-"Zone 1 clear going ahead"- Sam was walking cautiously with her shotgun in her hands -"Going head Zone 0"-

Lena was in the roof of the building in front with the huge riffle and shot two bullets killing 3 agents -"three more down"-

-"Thanks babe"- Sam found an agent she knew and began to fight

Dinah applied the gum to her shoulder and made her way to find Sam. She began to move her shoulder feeling a little bit of pain and then she started run to find her friend. Dinah pulled out her gun in time to shoot in the head of a man who was pointing to Sam’s head while she was strangling the man she was fighting. It was in a blind spot to Lena to be able to shoot. Sam turned back hearing a -crack- of the neck of the man seeing Dinah.

-"What happened"- Lena asked looking into the riffle to find them -"Where are you"-

Dinah made Sam step forward -"We are here"-

Lena was still looking at them Sam touching Dinah’s shoulder -"Is everything clear Lena?"-

-"I can’t see anything else on the floor, except what Watch Tower is telling me. Woman in the principal room"-

Sam nodded -"We have 30 minutes left. Let’s go Dinah. Babe take an eye on our back"- Dinah and Sam bumped their forearms and pulled their silver desert eagles.

 

They broke the door of the room with a kick and there was a woman. A woman Sam saw before. Her new Therapist and frown confused. Dinah looked at the woman who had the more annoyed look on her face but also tired. Lena couldn’t see much before the window’s glasses were black

"Do you know how much time I had to invest to train all the agents you two fucking sociopaths slaughtered?"

"Dr. Marshall?" Sam was still shocked. Now it had sense that after her interrupted session all this started and why Gayle couldn’t find anything about the woman

-"What do you mean with Dr.Marshall?"- Lena asked taking a peek

"Do you know this woman?" Dinah made two steps further pointing the woman

-"This bitch appeared after our therapist"-

"The therapist Kara Danvers killed" Rhea replied

"She did what?" Sam began to lowered her gun and began to feel panic. That woman was with her daughter and knew about this woman

"Sam shoot her" Dinah ordered

-"What do you mean with Dr Marshall, Sam?"-

"You have clean all the agency, the only actives are you, Psi, and Canary, and we thought Canary have fallen a couple years ago" Rhea moved from behind her desk "It was really sad when Roulette died because you settle down going to your -honeymoon- and she went instead of you to put down that target" Rhea wanted to mess with Sam’s mind

Dinah got angry and shoot Rhea in the hip bone making the woman wince in pain leaning down "Roulette died because she was ambushed by her team because you ordered it" Dinah yelled 

"Kid it was necessary" Rhea fell into her knees bleeding next to her desk "When you are a double agent or marry one of the other agency you deserve to die. Kara got caught a years ago, it was Roulette or her" Rhea took a little box "Luckily after my death she will kill you because she have this thing for her best friend and she would rather to see you death than with her. Thanks to you,  you have clean all about us, HER, will be the only powerful agency"

"She have tricked us" Sam breathed looking at Dinah

"And you two are coming with me" Rhea shouted and hit a button on her desk and Sam raised her gun shooting Rhea in the face

-"What’s going on"- Lena shoot to the windows to see Sam and Dinah moving their hands up and down like arguing without the collars with the microphone -"Sam!!"- Lena yelled and then she saw them running. 

 

Lena only were able to see them until they ran turning a corner of the last floor then she couldn’t see them anymore because there were explosions in the first seven floors and the building began to fall. Lena tried to find with her sight Sam or Dinah but nothing. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The whole building falling and her wife inside. Lena got desperate. She leaved the riffle and the best she could she ran to the surroundings of the building as people began to scream and call to the police, firefighters and ambulances. The news called it an accident in the powerplant of the building. Lena's agency took care to cover everything.

 

Lena waited for a week to Sam to appear or to give her some sign she was alive but there were none. Even the hitmen after her stopped their actions after the fall of the building. 9 days later Gayle found her in a hotel room. Lena after seen Ruby cried right in the frame door. Gayle didn't know what to do, Kara entered the room and Lena only was able to see the reason why her wife was dead. Lena did her best to hold all the rage and pain taking her and eating her alive. She even tried to connect again Watch Tower as Dinah taught her but couldn't do it. She tried to go with Ruby to Dinah's place but it was as they left them. The next week after that she found the death bodies of her girls in the office she had in under the night club. Kara noticed the cold behavior of Lena but she didn't do or asked anything, she knew that Sam was dead for good and that her friend now a widow will be fine in short time. Kara was wrong. 

 

 

After a month Lena settle down in a good neighborhood, she could decorate her new house with the kind of furniture Sam would hate. All minimalist except Ruby's room, really colorful and full with toys. Some days it was impossible to make the girl sleep until she cried and fallen asleep tired. Taking care of her daughter the whole day was a new experience that also make her feel sadness. 

 

A morning Lena recieved a box from a thing called RAD Records. She didn't bought anything from that place

"Alright, Mrs Luthor, if you sign right here, I'd be done with my job" The boy smiled while she signed on the device "Thank, you. Have a good day" Lena closed the door seeign weirdly to the smiley guy

Lena found inside Sam's silver desert eagle with her field name -Reign- writen on it and an iPod. Lena felt her heart hurt. She went to the kitchen and unplug the iPod she had from Sam she used to play and hear her voice some mornings. It was love Country songs on a playlist. She was staring at the ipod trying not to cry

"Babe, you know that you really look great in any angle?"

Lena straightened her position turning around slowly finding Sam sit on a stool of the kitchen "Sam" Lena breathed seeing her face who had a healing wound over her forehead and a patch over her chest showing for the apperture of her blouse

"Lena" Sam replied with a playful smile "Where's Ruby?" Sam looked around like there wasn't happened anything. Sam frown seeing Lena's shocked face "what?""

 

"Are you asking me, what? ARE YOU fucking asking me what?" Lena walked to face Sam and slapped her face hard "YOU ARE ALIVE" Lena began to cry "I thought you were dead"

Sam allowed Lena hit her and push her after she stood up from the stool "Actually, I was technically dead for 2 minutes" Sam raised her tshirt show a huge scar on across her stomach "And it was necessary to everybody think I was dead" Sam took Lena's face wipping Lena's tears placing a kiss on her lips "Now I have to murder in the most sadist way your friend Kara and I'd be fine"

"We will do it together" Lena whispered looking at Sam's eyes "Thank god you are fine. I hated the idea of being a widow"

"Mrs. Luthor" Sam said hugging Lena "I can be the babysitter that you fuck everynow. People thinks that i'm dead and no one knows me here"

"You are Mrs. Luthor"

"We are Mrs and Mrs Luthor"


End file.
